


When Only Bitter Memories Remain

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Husbands, Love/Hate, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Season/Series 05, Slow Burn, but it doesn't stay that way, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: When Edward awoke in Arkham, his last memory was of the humiliation he suffered during his confrontation with Oswald at the Iceberg Lounge (season 4). While trying to figure out how he ended up back here, there is a sudden commotion outside his room and his door flies open. As if his situation were not bad enough, Edward is now faced with his worst enemy breaking into Arkham to get to him, but everything is not as it appears.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward awoke to a throbbing pain in the back of his head. Eyes still closed, he groaned and sat up, noting the creak of flimsy mattress springs as he moved. The second thing he noted was that odd stench one gets by covering everything in chemical cleaners. They still couldn't mask the lingering reek of illness and filth permeating the air. It was a disgusting, but familiar smell. He knew that smell. Edward's eyes snapped open. _Oh crud!_ He was back in Arkham. 

Edward stood up, turning around his cell in disbelief. He had no idea how he got here or what he'd been doing before he got here. The last thing he remembered was leaving Oswald's Iceberg Lounge after being thoroughly humiliated. The memory of it still burned him. The way Oswald had belittled and mocked him, ridiculing him for being unable to come up with a decent riddle. He'd been ready to shoot the man. Instead he was outsmarted again when that walking tin can under Oswald's employ had emerged, shooting the gun out of his hand with a freeze ray. What made it all worse was that Oswald wouldn't even freeze him again! Like Edward wasn't enough of a threat to be worth freezing! Edward had left after that determined to regain his former intelligence. And after that...

Edward was drawing a blank. He plopped back onto his bed, dropping his head into his hands and... wait a moment. That wasn't right! Edward ran his hands through his hair which definitely felt longer than he remembered. _A lot longer!_ How long had he been here? 

He didn't have time to ponder it, however. A loud bang from outside the room disrupted his thoughts. There was the shouting of voices, the sound of gunfire, and running footsteps. Edward leapt down and hid beneath his bed right as the door flew open, knocked off its hinges. In walked two muscled goons followed by a familiar figure hobbling forward.

"Edward?" Oswald questioned, peaking under the bed.

Could his day get any worse?

Edward remained huddled where he was. If Oswald was here to kill him, he was going to at least make him work for it. As he had hoped, Oswald had to stoop down to reach for him, but as the man kneeled down, he landed hard on his knees, breath hissing in pain.

"Ed!" Oswald growled in irritation, "Come on!"

 _As if!_ He had no intention of taking orders from his worst enemy. Edward chuckled at his own small act of rebellion and Penguin's pain. It was the least the man deserved.

Seeing he wouldn't budge, Oswald huffed, rising back to his feet and snapping his fingers, "We don't have time for this. Grab him."

The two muscled goons simply lifted the edge of his bed to reach him. Each grabbed hold of a long leg and pulled Edward out in a most undignified manner. He scrabbled on the floor reaching for anything to pull himself back but failing. Edward emerged from under the bed, glaring up at Oswald. The man seemed not to notice, turning away and exiting the room. Edward was hauled to his feet and dragged away.

Their escape from Arkham was fairly simple with few obstacles in their way. Their path seemed unnaturally clear actually. Oswald must have planned for everything. There was even a getaway limo already waiting outside for them. Edward was loaded unwillingly into the vehicle first and Oswald quickly scooted in after him. The door closed and the limo lurched away driving them who knew where. Edward sure didn't. What would it be this time? Back to the docks to finish what he started? Or maybe Oswald had decided to freeze him again after all and they were on their way to the Iceberg Lounge. No. He couldn't do that again. He had to think of some way out of this!

"God, it's good to see you!"

"What?"

"I know it hasn't been _that_ long." Oswald chuckled, "But you really had me worried."

"You broke me out... because you were _worried_ about me." Edward slowly stated, "I thought you didn't see me as a threat."

"A threat? Eddie, what are you talking about?" Oswald looked confused.

"Eddie? Since when do you call me that? It's the Riddler!"

"Really? We're back to that? Fine, _Riddler_ , but I'm too tired for these games." Oswald huffed, "Here, put this back on."

Edward startled back from Oswald's outstretched hand. But it didn't seem to be a threat. Edward looked down to see a ring settled on Oswald's upturned palm.

"What is this?" Edward questioned dubiously. 

"Your wedding ring." Oswald's brow furrowed.

"I'm married?"

"Eddie..." Oswald looked stricken, "We... we've been married for _ten_ years."

Edward laughed.

Oswald looked at him bewildered. The expression made everything even funnier, so Edward laughed some more. Cackled loud and long bringing tears to his eyes and making his sides hurt. He laughed until he ran out of breath, wiping his eyes. Hilarious. It really was. The thought that the Riddler would _ever_ actually get hitched to the Penguin. Two sworn enemies together as a married couple? The very idea of it was absurd.

"Good one, Oswald."

"If this is some kind of joke, it _isn't_ funny, Edward!" Oswald choked back a sob.

Hold on. Were those actual tears? Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing. He hadn't seen Penguin cry since that first time at the docks. Was it possible Oswald wasn't joking? That he actually believed his ridiculous claim? Maybe the man was suffering some sort of brain injury himself because he was clearly delusional. 

"So let me get this straight," Edward said, "You didn't break me out for revenge."

"God! You're serious." Oswald swallowed hard. He inhaled a deep breath, eyes closed, appearing to try to calm himself before speaking again, "I don't know how to deal with this..."

Edward was beginning to feel awkward. He no longer felt threatened, but maybe he would have preferred that. It was all beginning to sink in that Oswald might actually be telling the truth, as crazy as that seemed. After all, Edward couldn't deny that time had clearly passed between what he remembered and the present. He could see the evidence just by looking at Oswald. The man had definitely put on some weight. There were silver streaks through his raven black hair. The most striking change was his right eye. It must have been damaged at some point and was now an unnatural, icy blue and covered behind a monocle.

"How is this possible?" Edward muttered, rubbing his temples.

How was it possible he was married to the man he hated most in the world? It was like fate was pulling some sort of cruel prank on him. He looked at Oswald, unable and unwilling to hide his disgust from showing on his face. Oswald shrank back from him with an audible hiss as though stung by it. His face twisted in pain.

"I-I can't do this, Eddie, please!" Oswald reached out to him.

_Smack!_

It had been instinctual. Smacking Oswald's hands away. It had only been a reflex to unwanted touch. But Edward wouldn't do any differently even if he had been thinking about it. In fact, he felt compelled to smack him again. He didn't. Oswald gaped, open mouthed and tears running down his cheeks. The man shook his head in disbelief and took a shuddering breath. Edward felt a sick satisfaction at Oswald's distress. Whatever Oswald thought they were before, Edward currently didn't know of it. The Edward here now hated Oswald and wanted revenge. Wanted to make him suffer.

"Let's just get you home. Maybe a familiar setting will jog your memory." Oswald whispered, voice cracking with grief.

Edward didn't answer. Oswald turned away from him. They remained silent for the rest of the ride. But even with his back turned, Edward could see Oswald's shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Edward felt dual conflicting impulses in that moment. To reach out and comfort Oswald countered by an urge to find something sharp and stab him in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 1: Edward woke up in Arkham with no idea how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being mocked by Oswald and leaving the Iceberg Lounge in humiliation. As he was trying to figure out what happened afterwards and how much time had passed, Oswald broke into Arkham to retrieve Ed. They made their getaway in one of Oswald's limousines. During the drive, Edward learned the disturbing reality that he is now married to Oswald.

When they arrived at the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald went straight for the liquor. No glass needed. He drank straight from the bottle, chugging the contents like it was water and he a man dying of thirst. Edward watched, thinking how some things didn't change. It seemed Oswald still turned to drinking as his primary way of coping (or not coping) with things.

Edward walked towards Oswald, deep in thought. Despite the strange circumstances he now found himself in, his anger towards Oswald was just as strong as before. Edward was still stuck in that past. He couldn't forgive the horrible things the Penguin had done to him even if there was evidence that, before his memory loss, that was exactly what he had done. Forgiven. Not anymore. He still craved his revenge. And now would be the perfect time to get rid of Oswald. His guard was down. Oswald was vulnerable. Edward could easily take that bottle and smash it over his head.

Edward stepped closer. He took the bottle out of Oswald's hands, ignoring the man's annoyed grumbling. He sighed, setting it lightly down on the bar beside them. He had decided against smashing Oswald's head with it. Tempting as it was, Edward needed to know how many years had passed between what he remembered and the present. He needed to know everything that had happened during that time. And he wanted to know how it was that he forgave Oswald. The best person to ask was the man before him.. his _husband,_ ugh... Oswald. But only if the man's head remained intact and sober.

_Where to start?_

"The last thing I remember is coming here. It looked a little different before." Edward remarked blandly, "Seems you've done some remodeling."

Oswald stood quietly, listening. Edward moved across the room to stand in the center. He turned back to face Oswald, arms outstretched.

"This is where you had me displayed. Your frozen centerpiece."

Oswald winced at the memory, "That was so long ago, Eddie."

"For you." Edward acknowledged, "For me, it was just days ago. I remember I came here to kill you. You didn't follow my riddle and you didn't show up where we were supposed to meet, so I came to you. And then... ha ha, you made a mockery of me... you were _cruel_."

Edward tried to still his trembling and push down his rage. The urge to rush Oswald and strangle him was making his fingers twitch. There would be time for that later. Right now he needed answers.

"You chose not to freeze me again. _That_ is the last thing I remember." Edward swallowed, "Tell me, what happened after that?"

"It's a long story." Oswald replied wearily.

"I need to know, Oswald."

"Of course. But perhaps after you change into something more comfortable and then we can talk about this over dinner."

"I'm not really hungry." Edward snapped.

"Be that as it may," Oswald huffed, "the cook already prepared the food and I need to eat. You can join me or not. It's your choice."

Edward looked down at his Arkham uniform and nodded, "Fine."

Eager as he was to sort out his lost time, Edward had to agree it would be nice to change out of the striped coveralls. He allowed Oswald to lead him to the back of the establishment and down a hall. At the end, there was a hidden elevator that led to a penthouse above. Oswald unlocked the door to their home and ushered him inside.

Edward looked around, taking in the new surroundings. He found himself standing at the entrance to a stylish open concept apartment. Extravagant, but tasteful decor and furnishings adorned the spaces that formed the common area, dining area, and an informal library. Upon closer inspection, Edward noted the tiny umbrellas in the details of sofa cushions, a bowl shaped like an upturned umbrella standing on a glass coffee table a few feet away, and a golden penguin statuette occupying one corner. It was all so Oswald. The color palette was mostly stark blacks and whites with pops of vibrant green. Perhaps it was Oswald's attempt at making the space more Edward. A minimal effort, Edward decided grudgingly.

"Welcome home." Oswald said quietly.

They continued through the apartment and Oswald led him into their bedroom. In contrast to the cold simplicity of the other room, their bedroom was slightly cluttered, but cozy. Miscellaneous collections hung in organized arrangements on the walls or were neatly displayed on shelves. A familiar patchwork quilt lay draped over the king sized bed in the center of the room. Warm wood tones of the floor and furniture complimented the varying shades of green and gray that were the dominant colors. There was a touch of Oswald in the accents of rich purple scattered about the space and the plush fur rug on the floor. If the other room said Oswald, this room screamed Edward.

A lump formed in Edward's throat. Seeing this somehow made it all feel real in a way it hadn't before. He really had made a life here with Oswald. _Married_ to Oswald. God, why Oswald? How was it possible he'd ever forgiven him?

Edward followed behind as Oswald made his way to the edge of the room and gestured to a wardrobe there.

"This one's yours. The bathroom is through that door over there, if you need it." Oswald's voice sounded so tired, "I'll go now. You can join me whenever you're ready and I'll do my best to explain whatever you want to know."

Edward nodded his understanding, unable to find words. With that, Oswald made his way back to the door, closing it behind him as he left. Edward was left alone.

He opened the wardrobe. It was definitely his. Most of everything inside was his signature color. Several expensive suits hung neatly to one side and a few more casual outfits were on the other. Edward ran a hand over the garments, feeling the fabric beneath his fingers. 

One item in particular caught his eye. A slightly faded green sweater he recognized with a small gasp. It was the same one Oswald had brought him during his first stay in Arkham. Some part of him had always imagined Oswald ripping it apart in rage or perhaps burning it along with all his other belongings after his betrayal. He never imagined Oswald keeping it. Nor the possibility of it being returned to him one day. Edward gently tugged the sweater free from its hanger, briefly tempted to put it on. It had been such a comfort to him once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 2: After his rescue from Arkham, Edward was brought back to the Iceberg Lounge. He felt stuck in the past, his hatred for Oswald just as strong as when he last remembered (shortly after being unfrozen in season 4) despite learning how many years had passed since then and that he was now married to Oswald. Edward contemplated getting his revenge but decided against it in favor of getting information about his situation. After talking, Oswald took Edward back to their shared bedroom to change for dinner. As Edward is led through their home, he can't help but read the little details of their life in the contents of their home and the story they tell about his marriage to Oswald. It softened Edward's feelings just a little even though he still had no memory of it.

Edward entered the dining room, smoothing down a crease in his green suit. It wasn't the same one, but it looked very much like the suit he'd worn when he became the Riddler. It wasn't his most comfortable outfit, but Oswald's stunned expression upon seeing it made it completely worth it. Like he'd seen a ghost. The suit was a message, one not lost on Oswald. It declared who Edward was now in this moment and who he was not.

_I. Don't. Love you._

Edward sat at the opposite end of the table facing Oswald despite the lack of place setting. It was the place at Oswald's right-hand side that had his plate and silverware. It was a petty move, but Edward couldn't bring himself to do any differently. He couldn't sit at Oswald's side. That wasn't his place. Not anymore. Oswald blinked and stared down at the spot. What would he do? Edward wondered if Oswald might finally lose patience with him. 

Oswald simply sighed, pushed himself out of his chair, and took the plate and silverware to where Edward had chosen to sit instead. Edward reddened. He hadn't expected that from Oswald. The Oswald he remembered would have snapped at him to get his own plate if he didn't want to sit near him. Or just chucked the plate at his head in a fit of rage. He never expected such a subdued response. Oswald set the plate softly in front of him. He felt Oswald's hand hover over him uncertainly before patting his shoulder with a light squeeze and returning to his seat.

Edward couldn't wrap his mind around it. _Not any of it!_ He felt frustrated by it all. It wasn't fair! To wake up in a world he couldn't remember, feeling the things he felt! It had been confusing enough before. After Oswald's betrayal, after his revenge for Isabella. Trying to deal with the hatred, the guilt, the loneliness Edward felt for his former best friend had been confounding. It had been so hard to reconcile his lingering feelings of fondness with all the other complex emotions poisoning his heart. Now it was so much more complicated. This time, Oswald didn't feel it with him. He didn't hate him back. When he looked in Oswald's eyes, there was no conflict there the way it had been before. There was only love. Edward gnashed his teeth and watched Oswald's expression shift to one of concern.

"When I was breaking you out, I thought the worst was behind us." Oswald smiled sadly, "I don't know how to fix this."

Edward took a deep breath and sighed. As far as he knew this specific situation wasn't Oswald's fault. Edward supposed it wasn't fair for him either, although he was having difficulty sympathizing with the man he still thought of as his enemy. He had to remind himself that, from the point of view of the self that married Oswald, that wasn't true anymore. If he didn't owe it to Oswald (which he certainly felt he didn't owe him a thing), then he at least owed it to himself to try to figure this out.

"Well, you can start by telling me what I've missed."

Oswald agreed, picking at the food on his plate. He paused a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his face. His next words were to admit that there were some things in their past that he regretted. Things that would sound bad, but he wouldn't hold them back from Edward. Oswald urged him to hear him out until the end. There were also some blanks he wouldn't be able to fill. It didn't mean he was keeping secrets. He just simply didn't know everything. Edward nodded his understanding. Then Oswald began to tell him everything. He started with where Edward's memory left off. 

From Oswald's telling, Edward learned a little about the time he spent in the Narrows. It seemed this portion of their history was part of the blanks Oswald didn't know although there was much he did know. Edward learned about his alliance and eventual relationship with Leslie Thompkins. It surprised him a little. He did have a little bit of a crush on the woman when he worked at the GCPD, but never thought she would have anything to do with him after he murdered Kristen. He couldn't believe she could actually forgive him for that. 

Oswald's story continued with his own experiences. He told Edward about Sofia Falcone and how he ended up back in Arkham for a murder he didn't commit. That was when their paths crossed once again. Edward came to visit him. Edward hadn't believed that at first. But then Oswald explained that it wasn't exactly a friendly visit. He recalled the words they exchanged as best as he could and Edward had to admit it sounded like him. According to Oswald, "the Riddler" contacted him without alerting "the Ed" part of his of consciousness by leaving behind a note containing a riddle.

"It was shaped like a penguin. When I saw it, I knew you were still-"

"Still what?" Edward asked. 

"Uh... still..." Oswald faltered.

Edward stared at him waiting for the man to just spit it out. _He was still what?_

"Still in there." Oswald whispered, "After you were unfrozen you weren't the same. Your mind seemed..."

"Not smart?" Edward growled, "You hesitated because you think that's who I am now."

"I don't know." Oswald admitted, "Maybe... There is one way to test it."

Edward caught on to his line of thinking immediately. It was simple really. A sure way to know if his intelligence was intact. 

Without thinking the words flowed out, "I can be broken without a single touch – only be taken back by who I am made. Sometimes I'm given to deceive, but when kept, I am the greatest gift of all. What am I?"

"A promise." Oswald smiled proudly, twisting the wedding band around his finger, "Still there, my Riddler." 

Edward looked away.

"Not yours." He mumbled.

Oswald went on as though he hadn't heard that last part, "You used that one at our wedding. Your version of 'I do.'"

Edward's heart hammered in his chest. It disturbed him the way those words rang true. He couldn't remember it, but it felt real. 

Oswald cleared his throat and resumed the story. Edward was told next of how he and Oswald had tricked himself into rescuing Oswald from Arkham. It would sound ridiculous, except that he knew himself. It was exactly the sort of thing he, with his altering personalities, would do.

According to Oswald, they became allies after that. For a little while. Long enough to take down Sofia Falcone. Long enough for Edward to be tortured for information and not give Oswald up. Long enough for Oswald to give up his chance at revenge to save Edward. Oswald's eyes shone with devotion as he spoke of it and Edward's breath hitched. Despite himself, his hate was fading little by little. Mostly, he felt empty, numb. He just needed to focus on Oswald's words objectively. He could decide how to feel after he'd heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 3: Edward joined Oswald for dinner, but he made sure to remind Oswald how much his feelings have changed. He wanted Oswald to know that he was not the loving husband anymore. His memories were those of the unfrozen nemesis who hated him. Despite this, Oswald did his best to show Ed his care while beginning to fill in the blanks in Edward's memory. Oswald filled him in on everything up to their mutual team up and take down of Sofia Falcone.

When they finished eating, they moved to a more comfortable location. Oswald lounged back on the sofa. He groaned in relief as he stretched his legs out across it and relaxed. Edward perched on a nearby chair feeling anything but relaxed. The night was late, and Oswald's eyes closed tiredly. He had been right. It was a long story.

"Ed?" Oswald yawned.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could finish this in the morning?" Oswald asked hopefully. 

Edward considered it. He was reluctant to prolong this. He hated feeling in the dark about his past and somewhat annoyed that Oswald would even suggest it. But he could see the dark circles under Oswald's eyes and unfocused gaze glazing over. At this rate he might leave out some important details. The mind wasn't as sharp when it lacked sleep. It had nothing to do with caring for Oswald. No, he was just being practical. 

"Sure." Edward answered shortly, mouth a thin line.

"Good." Oswald sighed, "Now... hmm? I doubt you would be comfortable with our usual sleeping arrangements."

Edward reddened at that, not that Oswald noticed.

"You can have our room. I'll stay on the sofa tonight. Just, I'm trusting you _not_ to slit my throat in the middle of the night." Oswald chuckled, thinking it a joke.

Edward left without a word, heading for the bedroom. From his perspective it was something Oswald _should_ be worried about. Similar thoughts had crossed his mind all night. But he wouldn't. Not yet he told himself. He still needed to hear the rest of Oswald's account of his past. Some part of Edward was still hoping that his memories would return and prove this was all wrong. That he wasn't really married to his most hated enemy. That this had all somehow been some scheme concocted by Oswald to manipulate him. So not tonight. He could be patient at least until morning.

Edward shut the door behind him letting out his breath. For the first time since his abrupt "rescue" from Arkham, he was truly alone. Free to process all of it. 

It was so much.

Edward leaned back against the door and slid down to the ground. He put his head in his hands, fingers scraping roughly through his hair. How was he supposed to deal with this? As much as he wished it weren't so, he knew Oswald really was telling him the truth. There was no scheme. No manipulation. Before he lost the memory of it, he had loved Oswald. He had no idea how that was possible, but it was. All the hate in his heart, it didn't belong there anymore. Edward knew that now. But he couldn't just banish those feelings, even knowing logically it could only do more harm. Edward clenched his jaw.

Slowly, he raised his head taking in the bedroom again. He glanced at the bed. It looked soft and inviting. Maybe sleep would provide some reprieve. If he were lucky, it would bring oblivion instead of dreams, at least for the night. Edward shook his head, getting to his feet. He knew he wouldn't sleep.

Instead he paced the room, walking the full perimeter of it. He caught his reflection in a mirror. He had changed too. Not as drastically as Oswald. But there were some slight crinkles about his eyes. A few grey hairs mixed in with his brown, which currently hung down passed his ears. Subtly aged. 

Edward walked towards the reflection, expecting it to cackle at him or maybe mock him at any moment. It always had during times of turmoil in the past. But the reflection merely stared back, perfectly still, just as he was. The way a reflection ought to be. 

Edward turned away. His eyes caught sight of the other wardrobe. In the opposite corner of the one where his own stood. It must be Oswald's. Edward walked briskly towards it, throwing open its doors. He skimmed the contents. Expensive, tailored suits in shades of black, grey, and purple. Edward dug further into the closet not entirely sure why he did it. His curiosity made it seem the thing to do. Besides, if he knew Oswald, Edward knew he should find something interesting. He tapped at the back and sure enough, it sounded hollow. Edward's fingers swept across the wooden surface. He felt around and finally... yes, there it was. Edward pressed a switch and heard the click of some mechanism behind the wardrobe. The back panel swung away from him leading to a hidden room behind it. Edward entered, ducking down through the clothes.

As he stepped inside, the lights flicked on, illuminating the space. The room was a modest size. It looked to be a panic room of sorts. Aside from the wooden panel he had just walked through, there was a more heavy duty metallic door that could be pulled across and locked into place. The furnishings inside were still just as luxurious as Edward had come to expect of Oswald and one of the walls was lined with shelves housing a collection of liquor. It seemed, even in the case of a dangerous intrusion, Oswald intended to have every comfort while he waited it out. Edward exited the way he came and closed the panel back into place. 

He wondered if his own wardrobe would yield similar secrets. Edward walked back across the room towards it. Like with Oswald's, Edward ran his hands across the back until he found a switch. He heard the same click and then the panel opened. Edward stepped through and waited for the lights to switch on. They did not.

The door behind him suddenly swung closed, locking behind him. Edward was left standing in the dark. He knew better than to carelessly take another step forward. He should have thought of it before. Of course his own secret room would be booby trapped.

 _Think, Edward!_ What would he do? His chest felt tight. What traps had he laid? His breath came short. How the heck was he supposed to know?! The pressure was building behind his eyes, his head throbbing with pain. What could he do? He didn't even hardly know anything about the man he used to be! The old familiar question sprang to mind. _Who am I?_

Edward shouted in frustration. It made his throat raw. It felt good. He did it again. Edward spent several minutes loudly venting his pent up feelings. Every emotion finally erupting to the surface as he roared. He stood huffing, out of breath at last. The lights finally came on. The door behind him opened. Edward turned.

It was Oswald.

Edward rushed him. He didn't even know what he wanted. He was angry and afraid and he _needed_. He needed someone. Oswald was there. He was the only one. 

In his haste, Edward knocked him to the ground. His arms wrapped around Oswald's waist, his head buried in the other man's chest, sprawled across his lap. Edward was still, eyes red, tears unshed. He never did learn how to cry. He took in a shuddering breath.

Gentle hands combed through his hair and rubbed down his back. Oswald held him. His body was a little softer than Edward remembered, but still just as warm. He breathed in again. The scent of Oswald's cologne filled his nose. And breathed out. Oswald continued to stroke down his back tenderly. In. Edward turned his head, resting his cheek on Oswald's shoulder. And out. Oswald hugged him closer. It was comforting. Edward's body began to relax as his mind quieted. If he just stopped thinking he might be alright. 

Edward was beginning to feel drowsy when Oswald finally pulled away. He pulled himself out from under Edward and proceeded to help him up as well. Edward leaned heavily against Oswald. He had never felt so exhausted. Oswald helped him back into the bedroom and took him to the invitingly soft bed. Edward was settled onto it, head placed with care on the pillow and quilt tucked lovingly around him. He was fast asleep before Oswald was even done tending to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 4: After dinner, Oswald gave Edward their bedroom to sleep in and took the sofa to make Edward feel more comfortable. Unable to sleep, Edward explored the room, gathering more information through its contents. He discovered hidden rooms in the backs of Oswald's closet and his own. Edward got trapped in the hidden room in his own closet. Unable to remember how to disable the trap, Edward panicked. He was rescued by Oswald. Feeling relief and distress, Edward let Oswald comfort him before tucking him into bed.

The pitter patter of rain on glass roused Edward from his slumber. He lay wrapped in the soft warmth of his bedding, eyes closed just a little longer. It was so comfortable, and he felt at peace, mind drifting off in a morning fog. He opened his eyes... 

_Where?_

Edward jolted up in a panic and rolled off the bed. He crashed to the floor with a thud, temporarily disoriented by his unfamiliar surroundings. And then it all came back to him. He was in Oswald's apa- _their_ apartment, above the Iceberg Lounge. He was supposed to live here now and Oswald was supposed to be his husband, even if he didn't remember it. Edward groaned.

He picked himself off the floor. He spread the quilt he'd been tangled in back on the bed and straightened the pillows. Keep his hands busy and maybe his mind would follow. Edward decided he would get ready as he would any other day. It didn't matter that as far as he knew he didn't have anywhere to be. He took a shower, enjoying the warm water and scrubbing shampoo through his tangled hair. Once clean, he went to the wardrobe and dressed for the day. He glanced at the mirror to straighten his tie and sweep the hair out of his face. He would need a haircut, but it could wait until later. 

Edward left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. He was happy to see it empty, although somewhat surprised. _No staff busily preparing food?_ Oswald had always had someone prepare him breakfast when they lived together before. Oh well. This suited Edward perfectly. He had always preferred to make his own meals.

Edward opened the refrigerator and rummaged through its contents for ingredients. Eggs, cheese, butter, spinach, and ham. He placed the ingredients on the countertop and chopped the ham into smaller chunks. Next he procured a bowl and a whisk. He cracked the eggs into the bowl. One, two, three. Keep his hands busy. Don't think. Edward whisked them together and added a pinch of salt and a pinch of pepper. He found a frying pan and melted the butter before pouring his egg mixture into it. He tilted the pan and gently prodded the edges with a spatula to help it cook evenly. He felt himself relax. The methodical process of cooking had always helped to quiet his mind. When no liquid egg remained, Edward carefully flipped the omelet. Then he added the filling of diced ham, spinach, and cheese. His mouth watered at the smell. It was good to feel hungry. For the knots in his stomach to finally ease up enough for that.

Edward hadn't heard Oswald enter the kitchen as he prepared his breakfast. When he turned around to plate the omelet, he saw Oswald quietly watching him, still in his morning robe, hair fluffy from sleep. Oswald smiled at him uncertainly. Hopefully. 

"Good morning, Eddie."

"Morning, Oswald." Edward answered back civilly, "Hungry?"

"I could eat." Oswald replied, nervously licking his lips, "if you're offering, that is?"

Edward grabbed another plate and cut his omelet in half. He placed the second half onto the second plate. Both plates in hand, he made his way to the dining table. Oswald followed after him.

"So..." Oswald trailed off, "Do you...?"

"No."

_No, his memory had not returned._

"Oh."

Oswald's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Edward set his plate on the table and took a seat. This time he didn't make a point to sit away from Oswald, setting the other plate at the place next to his.

"You know, when I smelled your cooking, I thought maybe your memory was back." Oswald said, adding wistfully, "Because you always make us breakfast. Every morning."

It sounded like him. Cooking breakfast every morning. The romantic side of him used to imagine cooking breakfast for a partner. He just never before imagined that partner would be Oswald. Another piece to the puzzle of his missing memories, but Edward still didn't remember it. Didn't feel it.

"Sorry to disappoint." Edward answered dryly. 

The atmosphere between them was strained. How could it not be? Edward wasn't Oswald's Edward and Oswald wasn't the Oswald Edward remembered. It was like they were from two completely different lives forced together. It was uncomfortable, but Edward was trying to make the best of it. Starting with breakfast. He picked up his fork and began eating. It was nothing spectacular, but the flavor was pretty good. Beside him, Oswald dug into his own food.

"Mmmmh." Oswald moaned, slipping a forkful into his mouth.

Edward chewed his eggs, trying to focus on anything but the man beside him. 

"MMM-mmm."

It was becoming increasingly difficult. With every bite, Oswald continued the noise, making it impossible for Edward to pretend he wasn't there. Edward stared down at his plate, irritably jabbing his eggs with his fork.

Oswald took another bite and smacked his lips loudly in appreciation, "Mm! Mm! Mmmmh!"

"Oswald, _please!_ "

"Hm?" Oswald questioned, startled.

"Do you always eat so loudly?" Edward snarked.

"I was? Oh, sorry." Oswald looked flustered, face turning pink, "It's just, you're a really good cook. Always have been."

Edward smiled to himself. Silly bird. He may not want it, but he felt his heart warming up to the man. Which only made things more complicated. Was this how it happened before? Forgiving Oswald. Falling for him. Did he gradually warm up to Oswald, old feelings of friendship rushing back despite their complicated past. Forgetting for just a moment the betrayal and hurt he had endured. Edward wasn't sure it would be enough this time. Didn't know if he wanted it to be. He still didn't understand how he came to see the man beside him as anything other than his greatest enemy and a traitor. But these thoughts, Edward kept to himself as they ate the rest of their meal in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 5: Edward woke up, his memory still lacking, and still struggled with the knowledge of how much had changed. To distract his mind, Edward decided to keep himself busy and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Seeing him making breakfast as usual, Oswald was disappointed to learn that Ed still had not regained his memory. Edward offered to share his omelet with Oswald. They ate breakfast together and Edward felt himself warming up to Oswald just a bit more.

After breakfast, Edward took the dirty dishes and set them in the sink. Oswald had followed him into the kitchen, hovering nearby. It was as though he were worried to leave Edward on his own. It was suffocating. Logically, Edward knew why Oswald felt so concerned. His condition was definitely worrying. But Edward didn't want it. He didn't want Oswald to care about him. He didn't want his anger towards Oswald to soften. The sooner Oswald finished telling him about his past, the better. Edward turned to him expectantly. Waiting. Oswald saw the question in his look.

"I don't have any pressing plans for the day. I suppose we should continue where we left off yesterday?" Oswald suggested lightly.

"Please." Edward replied.

"Where was I exactly?"

"You were telling me about the submarine I was building to escape from Gotham." Edward reminded him, "The one you left me to figure out everything for myself."

"I helped a little." Oswald grumbled, "I made sure you had everything you needed to make it work."

"Sure." Edward bit back coolly.

The tension between them returned, filling in the space left by silence. Oswald appeared at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed several times, like he wanted to argue further. It was irritating. The way Oswald always tried to justify his selfish actions. Edward's mind was racing, calculating. Noticing a pattern. As he'd listened to Oswald tell him of their past the previous night, it became more and more clear. Oswald hadn't really changed. The same selfish man Edward had made his enemy was standing before him. How could he have forgiven such a man? How could he think for even a moment that maybe...

But of course there was always that moment when Edward thought things had changed, thought Oswald had changed. Like when Oswald rescued him at the docks, like when Edward learned it was Oswald that saved his life after Lee stabbed him. But those moments, like when he'd been willing to die without giving him up to Barbara, didn't mean Oswald had really learned anything. Those sacrifices were always followed by another betrayal, more possessiveness, or some perceived debt owed. They weren't _really_ sacrifices. Oswald never really sacrificed unless it benefited him in some way. And Edward was getting sick of hearing about it. Maybe the man who married Oswald had been a fool. Maybe losing his memory was what it took to open his eyes.

Oswald finally broke the silence, chuckling bitterly, "Y'know, we were having this very same argument before. You thought I wasn't helping enough with the submarine back then too."

Edward furrowed his brow, waiting for Oswald to elaborate. It felt strange to think about repeating a history he couldn't remember. He wondered what he'd felt about their argument back then. Did he feel as bitter and frustrated then as he felt now?

"I never got the chance to tell you... I, well, I... you know you are the smartest man I know. I thought if I tried to help, I'd just be in the way." Oswald swallowed.

There it was.

"A convenient excuse." Edward answered nastily, "You always have one, don't you, Oswald?"

Oswald looked away. He lifted a hand to knead at his forehead. His mouth formed a tight line as he inhaled deeply through his nose. Time ticked by without a sound. Then the man began to crumble. Edward watched Oswald's bottom lip tremble, heard the stifled sniffles, even as Oswald kept his hand covering his face, shielding his eyes from Edward's assessing gaze. Then all at once, Oswald finally uncovered his face. He stood tall with his hands balled into angry fists at his sides. Red, watery eyes glared up at Edward and Edward knew he was in for one of Oswald's irritating tantrums. 

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Oswald screamed, "I am _trying!_ I'm trying, Ed!"

"Are you?" Edward hissed back, "Maybe I could believe that if you would stop making excuses!"

He watched Oswald turn red with fury. Oswald marched over to him, invading his space. Edward glared down at him, holding his ground.

"I have told you EVERYTHING _exactly_ as it happened! I left nothing out!" Oswald bellowed, spit flying in Edward's face, "I didn't _have_ to tell you!"

Edward seethed as Oswald continued the tirade. Didn't have to tell him? Like he owed Oswald gratitude just for being honest! 

"The only thing I asked of you was to save your judgment for the end!" Oswald jabbed a finger accusingly into Edward's chest, "But the _brilliant Riddler_ doesn't need to wait for the end of the riddle, he already knows the answer! Don't you, Ed?"

Edward snapped. This was it. This was why this could never work. Why it never should have worked. He didn't want it to. Edward couldn't accept Oswald.

"You're right!" Edward growled back, grabbing Oswald's wrist and flinging his hand away from him, "I have my answer!"

Oswald gulped, eyes wide. His mouth opened. Edward cut him off.

"I want a divorce."

"What?"

Oswald blinked. He shook his head, looking confused. He shrank back from Edward, all his rage disappearing instantaneously. 

"This isn't working, Oswald." Edward stated dispassionately, his own anger draining away, "Whatever we had before, it isn't there now. Telling me about it won't change anything without my memories. I don't love you."

"You don't mean that. You're just frustrated and, and I'm sorry for losing my temper." Oswald blubbered.

"I do mean it. I don't know if I will ever remember and I can't go on with you like this." Edward replied, "The last thing I _do_ remember is hating you, Oswald. And wanting to kill you. My leaving is better for both of us."

"Eddie, please!" Oswald's tears fell freely now.

Edward moved to walk passed him and Oswald reached out to grab his arm. 

_I won't let you leave._

It flashed through his mind. Those word from the past. That possessiveness causing Edward to recoil internally. But Oswald's hands stopped just out of reach, hovering in place. Like he wanted to touch him but didn't dare. He closed his hands and withdrew them slowly. Oswald looked pleadingly up at Edward. 

"A little time apart may be for the best." Oswald's voice cracked, "But just give us time. Your memories might come back and then a divorce won't be necessary. Please, Edward."

Edward nodded, "I'll give it time. Apart."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 6: After breakfast, Oswald offered to tell Edward more about their past. Oswald couldn't remember where they'd left off and Edward reminded him with a snippy remark about how Oswald left him to do all the work on the submarine (season 5). Oswald tried to smooth things over, but Edward continued to fight him. Eventually, Oswald snapped back, feeling frustrated. Edward ended the fight by saying he wanted a divorce. Oswald convinced Ed not rush to a divorce but agreed to time apart.

It had sounded like a good plan at the time, but the reality of the matter was that it was more complicated than simply deciding to go their separate ways. Whether Edward liked it or not, Gotham had changed drastically from the one he knew. Any allies he might have had in the past, well... that past didn't exist any longer and neither did those alliances. The only person Edward knew he had was Oswald. 

Oswald could have held this against him. Used it to keep Edward with him and not let him go. He didn't. It was Oswald who told Edward of his current friends and allies. It was Oswald that arranged for Edward's own henchwomen to come pick him up and take him back to his own hideout. It was Oswald that helped him pack his bags. Before Edward left the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald scribbled his personal number on a scrap of paper and tucked it into Edward's coat pocket.

"If you have any questions, if you get into any trouble, if you need _anything_ , please call me." Oswald requested.

"I will." Edward was surprised to hear himself answer back.

Oswald's watery smile at his words left an ache in his chest. Edward didn't understand his own sudden reluctance to leave. This was his idea. So why did he feel like maybe he was wrong? Wrong about Oswald. Only an hour ago, he'd accused Oswald of always having a convenient excuse. Now he was the one making up excuses. He told himself he had to leave because Oswald was selfish, manipulative, and possessive. And here Oswald was proving him wrong. Again. 

"They're here." Oswald prompted gently, "Goodbye, Eddie. Stay safe."

"Goodbye, Oswald."

Ignoring the lump in his throat, Edward picked up his suitcases as the car pulled up beside them. Edward peered into it curiously, wondering what sort of people he was going away with. Two women. A brunette and a blonde dressed from head to toe in green. Oswald made his way to the driver's side of the vehicle to have a word with the brunette. The blonde hopped out of the passenger's side to help Edward with his luggage.

"Hey, Riddler." The blonde waved shyly, "So, um, how are you? Er... sorry, dumb question."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Edward replied, "So you work for me?"

"With you actually." The woman grinned, "You've always treated us more like partners than lackies. Echo wouldn't be here otherwise."

Edward looked to the woman in the driver's seat, still talking to Oswald.

"Odd name."

"No stranger than the Riddler." The blonde countered, "And I'm Query."

"Echo and Query? I like it." Edward complimented.

"You should. You helped us come up with it." Query explained, "This everything?"

"Yep."

"Guess we better skedaddle then." Query closed the trunk.

This was it then. He was leaving. Edward moved to get into the backseat, but Oswald caught him before he got in.

"Just one more thing. Make sure, before you try _any_ scheming- don't give me that look." Oswald's tone was scolding, "I know you. If you're going to plan any heists or other plots, make sure Echo tells you about the Batman first."

"Bat man?" Edward asked skeptically. 

"He's dangerous. He's the one that put you in Arkham, alright? Just be careful." Oswald sighed, "I don't want to have to break you out again so soon."

Edward nodded, "Right. Avoid any Bat men. Got it."

"It's Batman and I'm serious, Eddie." Oswald's concern was evident, "I... I don't want to lose you. Not more than I already have."

"I'll be careful." Edward reassured. 

With that, Oswald finally let him go. Edward got into the car and Oswald closed the door behind him. The vehicle pulled forward taking him away. Edward watched out the window. Watched Oswald standing there on the side of the street until the vehicle rounded a corner and Edward couldn't see him anymore. This was it. Could it really be that simple? It appeared Edward was on his own now. Not alone, exactly, but untethered. Free to figure things out for himself. Free to be himself, the man he was in this moment. He wondered where this decision would lead. Could he be sure Oswald really let him go?

As they drove, Query was a wealth of questions. Ironic considering it was Edward's memory that was lacking, not hers. But the woman was infinitely curious about Edward's experiences since he lost his memory. Maybe it was simply that she couldn't believe he had really forgotten about them. She crossed her arms indignantly when he told her it was true.

"Lay off him." Echo finally chimed in, "How would you like it, huh? If someone you just met starts grillin' you about stuff you don't know. Poor guy. Brain all scrambled like eggs."

Edward did not appreciate the comparison of his brain to eggs and felt a bit miffed at the way Echo talked about him as though he weren't even there. It did succeed, however, in stopping Query's barrage of questions, so perhaps he should be grateful. Edward couldn't help wonder how he had recruited such an odd pair in the first place.

"How do I know you two actually work for me?" Edward inquired skeptically, "For all I know, Oswald hired you to spy on me."

"If we were, we wouldn't tell you now, would we?" Echo asserted.

"Spy? Who's a spy? Not I! Why would you think that? We're definitely _not_ spies!" Query rambled.

"You do realize how suspicious that sounds?"

Echo chuckled at the flustered look on Query's face after Edward's accusation. The poor woman continued trying to prove her and her partner's innocence only succeeding in making the pair look increasingly guilty. She was just so odd. Awkward even, that every word she said came across as insincere. Meanwhile, Echo continued laughing the whole time and even Edward couldn't help but crack a smile. Spies or not, the two were definitely entertaining.

Finally Echo came to her partner's rescue, "Okay, okay. Look, if we were hired by your guy, Oswald, we probably wouldn't be much of a match for you. Go on and test us. If we pass, you know you can trust us. If we fail, kick us to the curb. What do you say, Riddler?"

"Fair enough." Edward agreed, "The test will be for you each to solve a riddle. I wouldn't work with anyone who couldn't answer a simple riddle and Oswald wouldn't bother to test his own people. If you can answer me correctly, I'll believe you."

"Sure." Query smiled. 

"But are you sure you're up to it?" Echo teased, "With your knackered noggin?"

"Please. My memory might be missing, but I assure you my riddle abilities are doing just swell." Edward chided.

"Show us."

"Not measured in gold, but having great value. I am Difficult to gain, but easy to lose. And although I am not built by hand, a hand can be offered to show me. What am I?"

"That's a bit of a toughie." Edward saw Echo's brow furrow in the rearview mirror.

"Trust." Query chirped, turning round in her seat to face Edward, hand stretched out towards him to shake.

Edward looked down at the offered hand. Should he trust her? He took her hand giving it a firm shake. 

"Correct."

"Yes!" Query celebrated, clearly pleased with herself.

"Your turn." Edward directed to Echo, "I can be woven with truth or lies, but when my presence is revealed I end. What am I?"

Echo hesitated. Edward could see it wasn't from lack of an answer. Would she reveal herself? He waited to hear what she would say.

"Deceit." Echo sighed, "So you figured it out... but Query wasn't a part of this. And it's not what you think!"

"So you admit it? You've been deceiving me?" Edward asked.

"What?" Query looked back and forth between Echo and Edward in confusion. 

"Like I said, it's not what you think! We _really_ do work for you, not him!" Echo gritted her teeth, "He just... he wanted me to keep an eye on you. Not spy, just keep you safe."

"Okay."

"Really? That easy?" Disbelief colored her tone.

"You answered my riddle correctly and I said I would believe you." Edward replied, "But no more secrets between us. If we're going to work together from now on, I need to be able to trust you."

"No more secrets." Echo promised.

"You can count on us!" Query added.

It appeared his previous self had chosen his henchwomen wisely. Not only were they able to answer his riddles, they seemed to really understand him as well. Kindred spirits. 

Choosing to trust them hadn't been merely about the riddles. Each one had passed his true test with flying colors. Query, with her frank and earnest nature, had proved herself easily. She read what Edward expected from her immediately and responded with candor as well as a quick mind. Edward felt he really could count on her. 

As for Echo, Edward's confidence had been harder won. It hadn't escaped his notice the way she would deflect his accusations with indirect responses and humor. Until she answered his riddle for her. She was serious then and had given him a straight answer. Even when pressed about her deception, she didn't try to hide it. She answered him truthfully. Now, Edward knew he really could believe in her.

It made him reconsider some of his initial assumptions. Despite his previous doubts, Edward now felt sure that Query and Echo truly were _his_ allies. Not some lackeys of Oswald's. This hadn't been some elaborate trap or manipulation after all. It felt strange. Edward hadn't really believed that Oswald would help him, no strings attached. Just let him go with nothing more than a request to keep him safe. Maybe this meant Oswald had passed his test too. Maybe it meant... he wasn't sure yet what it might mean. For him. For them. But ever since Oswald whisked him away from Arkham and told him they were married, with each new kindness or display of just how much Oswald had changed from the man Edward used to know, Edward felt his heart turning little by little. Turning towards the man he'd sworn was his enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this week :D Was a little nervous posting with the introduction of new characters. Hopefully you enjoy my versions of Query and Echo because they're going to be around a lot in this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 7: Edward decided to leave Oswald, to have some time apart. Because of his memory loss, leaving wasn't as simple as just walking away. He still needed Oswald's help. It was Oswald that arranged for the Riddler's henchwomen, Query and Echo, to come pick him up. Edward was interested to meet them but didn't trust them initially. Edward tested Query and Echo to make sure they were really his allies. Each of them were able to answer his riddles and succeeded in gaining his trust.

After several twists and turns through the city streets, Echo finally informed Edward that they were getting close to their destination. Edward watched out the window as they passed by grimy looking store fronts and worn down buildings, feeling skeptical about the location. Too soon, Query turned to him and pointed out the window.

"There! That's our base." She chirped happily.

Edward looked in the direction she indicated to see a small shop dwarfed by the surrounding buildings. Peeling paint in the cracked storefront window read "My tique Toy Sh p." With some of the letters long worn away, it appeared abandoned for years. Edward wondered why he would choose such a spot for his hideout. Although he had to admit it was the last place he would look for himself.

The car passed it by and turned down a dark alley to access the shop from behind. Echo pulled into a little hidden garage tucked in the back. Once she parked, the trio got out of the car, and Query helped Edward with his things. Echo led the way to the door, unlocking it and holding it open for them. They came into a sort of dusty, old storage space, cluttered with boxes and broken furniture. It looked a mess and Edward doubted the rest of the shop looked any better. 

" _This_ is our hideout? You two live here?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yup. Home sweet home." Echo crowed.

"Stop messing with him." Query shook her head before turning to Edward, "There's more to this place than it appears."

Edward was sure she was right. Any hideout of his, no matter how seemingly decrepit, was sure to have some secrets. Query led him further in. Edward could see a door at the opposite end of the room (the only other visible exit besides the one they came through) and made his way towards it. He tried the handle. It was locked.

"You have to-"

"Don't tell me." Edward said excitedly.

He knew there would be some sort of trick to opening the door. A puzzle to solve. Edward had always loved puzzles and now was finally his chance to solve one of his own making. Maybe memory loss had some perks after all. 

Edward took a step back inspecting the door. It looked rather ordinary in appearance. Average in size. Off-white paint peeling at the edges. But there was something about it that just didn't seem right. Edward scanned the room around him, looking for any other clues. Cardboard boxes stacked in a corner, broken stool pieces strewn about, cluttered shelves, painted dolls, wooden figures, a hand-crafted rocking horse, a scattering of mostly empty jars across the floor. And then a thought occurred to him. A particular riddle he enjoyed for it's simplicity. He turned back to the door and took the knob once more in hand. He jiggled it. Ordinary doorknob, but something was definitely off. The door hadn't shifted even a millimeter. It hadn't moved at all actually. Which meant he was right! 

The 'door' in the wall was clearly nothing more than a decoy. A fairly convincing decoy as it appeared so ordinary. But that was the point wasn't it? Most people would see a boring, old door like that and not even bother with it. Any who did try the handle would find it locked but probably not worth the trouble. And if one were inclined to persist even further, forcing their way, they would find they hadn't broken down a door at all, but merely broken through a wall disguised to look like a door. On the other side of the wall might be nothing more than another mundane storage room. Or maybe the Riddler had a trap laid for any would-be intruders on the other side. Edward could only guess, but what he knew for certain was that they wouldn't find his lair that way.

Edward turned back to see Query and Echo watching him. He sauntered passed them, making his way across the room away from the 'door.' He stood amongst the pile of jars, broken stools, and other rubbish on the floor grinning from ear to ear.

"When is a door not a door?" Edward questioned. 

Echo and Query both smiled. 

"When it's..." Echo paused for comedic effect, motioning for Query to do a drum roll, " _ajar_ of course!"

"Exactly."

Sometimes riddles were meant to be taken literally. Edward stooped down and pulled up on one of the jars. A trapdoor in the floor opened up revealing a ladder leading down below. He'd successfully found the entrance to his secret base. And in that moment, for the first time since he'd woken up without his memory in Arkham, Edward felt in his element. Puzzles and riddles were a comfort he could comprehend. And wasn't it nice to have someone to share in his enthusiasm? The two women beside him seemed as excited as he was.

Edward stepped aside to allow the two of them to climb down the ladder first and then followed after, shutting the trap door behind him. They descended for quite a ways down. Edward was curious to see what his hideout really looked like beneath it's decrepit exterior. They reached the bottom of the ladder and Edward found himself faced with another closed door. 

"No tricks this time." Query informed him.

"Right." Echo confirmed, "Just need the keys."

Query explained how she and Echo each had a key, but that they could only open the door when used together. It was an extra security feature in case one or the other of them were ever captured. It was to ensure that their enemies wouldn't be able to use them to get in. In case such a scenario ever did occur, there was also the master key which could open the door alone. The master key was never kept on their person however. Edward learned that it had been hidden away by himself at the Iceberg Lounge. Edward frowned. It would no doubt still be there. Oswald could come to him whenever he felt like if he knew the location of the master key. Edward resolved to go back, find it, and choose a new hiding place before that could happen. But it would have to wait for now. There were more urgent matters to take care of first. Edward needed to learn as much as he could about himself and everything missing from his memory. Starting with anything his new companions could tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't really intended to post this week, but (because the chapter was already ready) here it is :) 
> 
> However, something came up earlier this week in my personal life and I haven't been able to get any writing done. As a result, I'm behind and there will probably not be an update next week. Luckily no cliffhanger lol, so hopefully it won't be too difficult to be patient. I want to thank everyone for reading and hope you continue to enjoy the story when it comes back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 8: Query and Echo took Edward to his secret base. Once there, Edward enjoyed getting to solve his own puzzle to find the entrance.

Edward's secret base was much more impressive than the dilapidated little shop above would have suggested. Below the shop, everything was sleek and new. The Riddler's signature question mark, displayed in neon on the wall, cast it's green glow about the entry. The enormous light feature left no doubt to the identity of the rogue that claimed this space as his own and Edward absolutely loved that. He was only given a moment to admire it before Query was tugging him along to give him the grand tour. The first place she took him through was a lounge. Here, he was informed, they all might hangout (watching movies, playing games, or just enjoying each other's company) after a heist. The space was every bit as luxurious as anything in the Penguin's home, but very distinctively fitted to Edward's own aesthetic preferences. At least he still had style after these ten years.

Next, Query showed him his personal workshop. It was love at first sight. Edward found this to be the space where all manner of fascinating gadgets and contraptions were kept. A place for tinkering and invention. A place to prepare for whatever schemes he might come up with next. This was exactly the sort of place he had always dreamed of having before and he was thrilled by the idea of getting to work on some new project here. He wandered through the space until something caught his eye.

"Oh! Hello, what are you?" Edward thought out loud.

He picked up what appeared to be some sort of bat-shaped throwing implement, examining it closely. Query came over to peer down at what had gained his interest.

"Does this have anything to do with that Batman that Oswald mentioned?" Edward asked her.

"Yup. Batarangs." Query replied, "Normally, he's throwing those things at us."

"What did we do to him?"

"What do you mean?" Query tilted her head.

"Anyone throwing _these_ at us," Edward indicated the batarang, running a finger over one sharp edge, "must not like us very much. Therefore, I'm wondering what sort of personal grudge he holds against us?"

"Oh, it's nothing personal. At least not for him. Batman sees himself as some sort of masked hero." Query made a face, "He's a vigilante and always interferes with us. But he sticks his nose in everyone else's business too."

"Is he as dangerous as Oswald said?" Edward asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, he's bad news. I'll fill you in before our next scheme so you know what to expect."

"Thanks."

Query nodded and took the batarang from Edward's hand to put away. Edward decided to linger awhile, spending time looking through the contents of his workbench and trying to puzzle together what he'd been in the process of making before. Some sort of trick umbrella by the looks of it. Eventually, Query was successful in dragging Edward away to show him the rest of their hide-out.

She led him through the library, the kitchen, the study, and finally to his trophy room. Neatly displayed about the room, every item was some souvenir from every scheme the Riddler ever carried out before. As Query chattered animatedly about their many escapades, Edward perused the paraphernalia. The assorted trinkets and bobbles looked expensive (or at the very least quite impressive) shining behind display cases, perched proudly atop plinths, or cradled delicately in supportive stands. All except one. One object in the room stood out from the rest like a sore thumb for it's lackluster appearance. _Why would he keep some useless scrap like that?_

"What's this?" Edward asked, holding up the hunk of twisted, damaged metal.

"Hmm... Oh, that one's from the submarine you and the Penguin built together." Query answered, coming to take a look at it, "It's the oldest trophy in your collection actually and your favorite. Even though that scheme was a failure."

"A failure?" Edward murmured, "What happened?"

"We weren't with you then, so I'm a little fuzzy on the details." Query explained, "But you told us the submarine was destroyed. That piece came from the wreckage."

So all his hard work came to naught. Edward recalled the detailed account Oswald gave him of the months of planning, designing, and testing. And his creation lay at the bottom of the river. But how did they survive it. Edward made his decision to leave Oswald before he got the full story. He never learned what happened after the submarine was built. How his plan failed.

"So we weren't able to leave Gotham because the submarine was destroyed?"

"Not quite." Echo interrupted, walking in to join them for story time.

"You chose not to leave..." Query explained, "before it was destroyed."

"What?"

That didn't make any sense. From what Oswald told him, the most logical thing to do was to leave the city. Like abandoning a sinking ship, Gotham had been going down and there was no need to go down with it. _Why stay?_

His confusion must have shown on his face because Echo elaborated further, "From what you told us, Penguin chose to stay and fight and then you did too."

"Why would I do that?" Edward asked.

"Maybe," Echo spoke exaggeratedly slow, "Because Penguin. Is. Important. To _you!_ "

"Oswald?"

"Now you're catching on." she smiled smugly.

"I stayed for him?" Edward mumbled. 

It wasn't really a question. More like his continued disbelief that he would make such an illogical choice. From what Oswald told him, their alliance had been tenuous at best, merely a team-up for the sake of convenience. Besides, remaining in Gotham was supposed to have been a death sentence. Clearly, they hadn't died, but the danger had still been very real that they could have. They'd had their ticket out and Edward gave that up to follow Oswald on his suicide mission? He really couldn't imagine himself giving up his own safety and freedom to fight for Gotham. He never really cared much for the drab, boring people of this city. Did he really stay behind just for Oswald?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 9: Query gave Edward a tour of their secret base. As she showed him around, Query gave Edward more information about his life during the years he can't remember. He was given warning about Batman in his workshop after finding a batarang. In his trophy room, he found a piece of the wreckage from the submarine he'd built (from season 5) and was told about his decision to not leave Gotham for Oswald.

Edward lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Query had left him there to settle in after finishing her tour and a moment later Echo had knocked at the door. She called from outside to inform him that she'd brought his luggage and left it outside the door, not wanting to invade his space. Edward was grateful. He needed the space. Room to unwind and reflect on everything. Both Query and Echo clearly seemed to understand this. It was odd how well they knew him when he still knew so little about them. Sure, he trusted them and enjoyed their company, but it still felt... strained? In a way. He was very comfortable in their company for the most part, but it was like there was this sense of anticipation. They were waiting for his memories to return and, even though they were so patient, Edward was beginning to feel impatient with himself.

Maybe things would seem better in the morning. Before going to sleep for the night however, Edward decided to unpack his things. It gave him some sense of control over his circumstance, silly as it seemed. He unzipped his bags and almost robotically removed the contents, laying them out on his bed in organized piles: socks, pants, shirts, until...

_Clink._

Barely audible, something small landed on the floor. Edward looked down to see a ring rolling slowly away. He stooped down to pick it up and examined the way the light hit the shiny surface. It was the one Oswald had tried to return to him when he first learned of their marriage. He must have put it there when he helped Edward pack. It was just the sort of sentimental gesture that Oswald would make. A way for him to communicate to Edward without a word. A soft reminder. _I miss you._ And his quiet request. _Please come home?_

Edward glared down at the ring and rubbed at his eyes. He swallowed and swallowed, but the lump in his throat remained. As unyielding and irritating as the man it formed there for. Edward thought he could leave him behind. That by going off on his own he might gain some distance from Oswald. And he had. Oswald felt distant from him now and it only made the ache in his chest stronger. Edward thought this would be easier. That the absence of the other man would give him some peace. And it had. Even out from under Oswald's influence, the evidence of his care followed after him giving him peace about at least one thing. It was true. Everything Oswald told him about their relationship was true. Oswald's love for him was real and his own love for Oswald must also be real. Edward slipped the ring onto his finger. 

He let out a sigh and returned to his unpacking. Edward let his mind go blank as he went through the motions. When everything had been neatly put into its proper place, he lay back down in the bed. He snuggled into his sheets and finally acknowledged his feelings for Oswald. He knew they had been there for a long time, even back to the point that he could remember. He had been too hurt to see it then for what it was. He still felt the pain of those past hurts which did not seem so long ago from his current perspective. But they _were_ long ago and so much had changed. Day by day, with each gentle reminder that this was not the past, Edward felt he too was changing. It hadn't even been a full day, yet he missed Oswald.

But he couldn't go back. Not yet at least, although his reasons had changed. Edward would stay away from Oswald for now, not because he couldn't stand to be around him (not always at least), not because of distrust (though some still lingered), not even because he still needed to learn who he was (which he definitely still did). No, the reason why was that there was still a problem Edward needed to investigate. After all, it was very strange. _Why had he forgotten everything in the first place?_ Until he knew the answer to that, it could be dangerous to go back to the way things were. Edward knew exactly where he would begin his investigation as he finally drifted off to sleep.

  
.

.

.

  


"I need to talk to Batman." Edward announced, waltzing into the kitchen to join Query and Echo for breakfast.

"Uh, yeah. Okay..." Echo nodded, "So clearly you've lost your entire mind, not just your memories."

"I'm not crazy." Edward grinned manically.

"Rrrrriiiiiiight... Uh huh."

Echo was clearly not convinced. Query furrowed her brow. She seemed concerned for Edward as well. Time to explain himself. Edward swiped a piece of toast from Echo's plate and took a seat at the table.

"Hey!"

"So," Edward began, nibbling at his stolen breakfast, "Oswald told me that Batman was the one to put me in Arkham. Batman might know something about my memory loss, ergo my need to talk with him."

"Well, don't say we didn't warn you." Echo scowled, taking a new piece of toast handed to her by Query.

"You didn't warn me." Edward replied flippantly.

"I told you _not_ to say it!"

Query giggled at the exchange. She never tired of their little squabbles. Perhaps because neither of them were ever really serious. Because they were a family. Something like siblings poking at each other to see if they could get a rise out of one another. It reminded her of old times.

Before Echo could start it up again, Query intervened more seriously, "Well, we are warning you now. Batman is dangerous."

"Not having my memories is also dangerous." Edward argued, "And I don't even know how it happened. This could all be some insidious plot to control me or worse."

"Hmmm, good point." Query conceded.

"Well, nobody knows who he is, so how are we supposed to talk to him?" Echo questioned.

"Oh, I've got a plan." 

Edward's manic grin only widened with these words. He clapped his hands together and chuckled gleefully. The women exchanged curious glances at each other before looking back to Edward to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say this again so soon, but I'll be taking another little break from posting. My goal is to keep writing ahead so I can work out some of the important plot points without writing myself into a corner or getting stuck. Once I feel more confident in my outline for the plot I will go back to posting regularly again. Thanks for the patience! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 10: After Query's tour of their base, Edward was showed to his bedroom. While unpacking his belongings, Edward discovered his wedding band and it made him miss Oswald. He knew he wouldn't go back to him yet, but it changed the way he felt about him and their marriage. Edward decided he needed to solve the mystery behind his missing memories and believed Batman might know something. The next morning, Edward told Query and Echo of his intention to meet with Batman and question him.

As they finished their breakfast, Edward shared his brilliant plan with Query and Echo. It was fairly straightforward, considering he was the one who came up with it. Using a series of riddles, Edward would lead the Batman into an ambush where Query and Echo would be waiting to catch him with a net. Once the Batman was captured, Edward would simply demand answers to all his questions. What could possibly go wrong?

So of course it would be Echo who boldly spoke up to voice her doubts. Query never seemed to contradict, instead letting her thoughts and feelings on any matter run across her face. She was often too nervous to put her opinions into words, but her silence was nearly as telling as the words that now spilled from Echo's mouth.

"But how are we gonna get Batman to follow your trail of riddles?" Echo questioned, "It's not like we can just send him the first clue in the mail. Besides, he has no incentive to play along."

Query nodded in agreement.

"Not a problem." Edward chuckled, addressing their concerns, "I plan to leave the first clue at the GCPD along with a message providing incentive."

"What is it?" Query inquired.

"While I'm dangerous live, I'm dangerous to kill,  
But cease to exist when my purpose is fulfilled

While my time is running out, yours is too,  
But when my time stops, yours is saved

What am I?"

"A bomb?" Echo asked dubiously. She wasn't questioning her answer. She knew it was correct. No, Echo was questioning Edward's decision to use a bomb for the plan. They were _supposed_ to be trying to get Batman's attention, not kicking a hornets' nest! Actually kicking a hornets' nest would probably have a better ending (at least hornets don't throw you into Arkham as Echo had informed Edward). 

"It doesn't have to be real." Edward clarified, "But if Batman believes the only way to stop it from detonating is by finding me, he will have to come after us."

"That's what I'm worried about." Echo groaned.

"It'll be fine. Once he realizes there's no real danger from us, a hero like him probably has bigger fish to fry."

"And if he doesn't?"

"That's what the net is for." Edward shrugged.

Echo sighed but gave up in the end. It seemed the Riddler's mind was set and it wasn't like she had a better plan. Query patted Echo's shoulder comfortingly and reminded her that things always tended to work out in the end. So it was decided. Query, Echo, and Edward spent the rest of the week hashing out all the details of the plan and making the necessary arrangements to carry it out. Far too soon, the day came to put all their preparation into action.

The first step was to make a delivery to the GCPD. While Query and Echo took the rest of the riddles to their proper locations across the city like some sort of grand Easter egg hunt, Edward would personally take the message and the first of the many riddles that would begin the chase. Edward could have paid someone else to make this drop off for him, but where was the fun in that? No, Edward donned the perfect disguise, a policeman's uniform he'd found in his trophy room (stolen apparently during one of his prior exploits), and waltzed into the GCPD himself.

Edward scanned the room, looking for a familiar face. There were a few of the same incompetent officers he remembered, but most of the men and women in the room were new. New to him at least. Fresh, young faces not haunted by the weight of sin and corruption the way their more experienced counterparts were. _Give it time_ , Edward thought.

Someone grabbed his arm. Edward froze.

"Excuse me, sir, could you-"

Edward didn't wait to hear the rest of what the young woman had to say, tugging his arm free and briskly making his way to the opposite side of the room. When he felt he'd distanced himself enough to lose the woman, Edward returned to scanning the room with a frown. That had been a close call. If she'd seen his face, there might have been trouble. Maybe this would be a little more difficult than he initially thought it would be. Edward had hoped to immediately spot Jim Gordon or maybe even Foxy before giving anyone the chance to recognize him. However, neither of them seemed to be present in the surrounding hustle and bustle as Edward peered out inconspicuously from behind a column.

He wondered vaguely about them. Gordon and Foxy. Did they still work here? If not, where did they go? Could they have died at some point? Edward hoped Foxy was doing alright. He really couldn't care less about Gordon.

Finally, Edward spotted what he was after. More or less. Definitely less actually. Harvey Bullock would not have been his first choice, but he did seem to be his best option at the moment. He just hoped the dunderhead would be intelligent enough to get his riddle to the right person. Edward carefully made his way towards Harvey and slid his green envelope onto the man's desk without drawing attention. 

It didn't take long for Bullock to notice the bright green either. As Edward made his exit, he heard Harvey's startled exclamation and the pandemonium that broke out following it. He grinned to himself, pleased with the way his plan was proceeding. It was only a matter of time before Batman was on his trail.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 11: During breakfast with Query and Echo, Edward went over his plan to capture Batman in a net. Although they each had their misgivings about the plan, they agreed to help. The three then got to work putting the plan into action. Edward went to the GCPD to leave the first riddle that would lead Batman into the trap.

Heart hammering in his chest, Edward ran for his life. His lungs burned and there was a painful stitch in his side, but he couldn't afford to stop now. Not with the sound of pounding footsteps quickly closing in behind him. It was the knowledge of who was making them that kept him desperately moving forward at full speed. Edward pushed through a set of double doors and glanced back over his shoulder, instantly regretting it. He could see the shadowy figure charging after him and filling him with dread.

In hindsight, maybe antagonizing Gotham's self-proclaimed vigilante of justice (that even Oswald seemed afraid of) hadn't been his best idea. But no one had warned him how scary Batman was! _What kind of maniac dressed like a bat AND had muscles like those?!_

If Batman had merely been some muscled buffoon, Edward wouldn't have been as worried, but it seemed that he had an intellect to match his own. The man had quickly deciphered all of his riddles and Edward was left completely unprepared when Batman found his location, one of Gotham's most popular (and currently empty) theaters, entirely too early.

Hence his current predicament. He hadn't the time to make sure all elements of his plan were properly in place. It was a shame too. Edward had kidnapped an entire orchestra to hold hostage just for a good show. Now one of the braver hostages, some wise guy with a violin, could be heard playing "Flight of the Bumblebee" and making a fool of the Riddler as he sprinted through the aisles. Edward made it to the front of the theater and scrambled awkwardly onto the stage. Batman was close behind him, swiftly leaping up. The motion was terrifyingly like a swooping bat. Edward fled, exit stage left to disappear. _Where the heck were Query and Echo with that net?_

 _Whoosh!_

Edward fell forward! A sudden tug around his ankles had sent him face first into the hard ground, knocking the breath out of him. Edward looked down to see the bola wire wrapped tightly around his legs. He struggled to pull himself loose. A shiver ran up his spine as a shadow loomed behind him. _Oh dear!_ Edward found himself abruptly yanked from the ground coming face to face with his adversary. Batman glowered at him. Or at least Edward believed he was glowering. Hard to tell behind the mask. Edward absentmindedly reached up to try and remove it only to be dropped harshly back to the floor.

"OW!" Edward squawked indignantly, rubbing at a sore spot on his backside, "That hurt!"

"You should have thought about that before breaking out of Arkham." Batman growled unpleasantly, "Now tell me where the bomb is."

"There is no bomb. And I didn't break out." Edward argued, scowling up, "I was kidnapped. Well... sort of kidnapped."

"Sort of? What do you mean by that, Nygma?"

"It's the Riddler!"

"Riddler." Batman amended, "What do you mean by saying you were kidnapped?"

Well, that was unexpected. Did Batman actually intend to hear him out? Without even needing to be captured and threatened? Edward never expected him to be so accommodating. It was quite the stroke of luck, considering he was beginning to doubt how well a measly net would have held Batman.

"Actually, I was hoping you could shed some light on my situation. That's the reason I lured you out here." Edward said before launching into a rushed explanation, "My memory of the past has been... compromised. I-I don't remember what I did to end up in Arkham in the first place. I don't remember who you are. I don't remember how I... Argh! I-I just need your help!"

“Not another one.” 

“Another? What do you... Oh!” Edward exclaimed, throwing up his hands in excitement, “I'm not the only one! There are others suffering memory loss? Who? Maybe there’s a link!”

"Commissioner Gordon and Barbara Kean were the last ones before you. I haven't found the pattern yet, but you're the sixth one this month..." Batman trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

"And the others?" Edward prompted him to continue.

"The first victim, Dr. Patel, was reported at Gotham General Hospital and only missing a few weeks worth of memory. A few days later, Victor Fries was found walking around without any recollection of his other identity as Mr. Freeze. The following week, the same thing happened to Catwoman."

Edward thought over Batman's words, the new information amounting to just a few pieces to an incomplete puzzle. He still couldn't see the full picture. These names meant nothing to him and he couldn't figure out how they could possibly fit together. 

Frustrated, Edward latched onto the most familiar pieces to start with. Barbara Kean and Jim Gordon. It was Jim Gordon that Batman was referring to, wasn't it? So he was commissioner now. It seemed a lifetime ago that Jim was just a rookie detective at the GCPD. There was a time they had worked together and Edward had even been deluded enough to think that they were friends. He knew better now. Even back then the detective had never been his friend and there was little connection between them other than shared animosity now. At least that's how he remembered it.

Then there was Barbara Kean. Although they weren't very fond of each other even then, Barbara had been his ally before Oswald froze him. With Edward now married to Oswald, he highly doubted she counted as an ally of his any longer. So what could the connection be? Maybe they shared a common enemy?

Without his memory it was impossible to know for sure. He couldn't ask Barbara or Jimbo now either, but maybe there was someone else who would be able to help him. Someone who knew the three of them and had been nearly as good at solving puzzles as himself. Edward knew just the man to seek out once he ditched the Batman. But first...

"So... you wouldn't imprison a guy who can't even remember what their crime is, would you?" Edward asked innocently.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Nice try, Riddler. You're going back to Arkham."

"Could you at least refresh my memory first? What happened the first time?" Edward pressed.

"I'll tell you on the way. How does that sound?" Batman smirked.

"I was afraid you would say that, but I have no intention of going back there. QUERY, ECHO! NOW!"

Right on cue, a net dropped from above, but, as expected, it posed little threat. Batman simply dodged out of the way before he could even become ensnared. However, the distraction was just what Edward needed to get his legs loose and jump back to his feet. As Query and Echo threw smoke bombs down, Edward turned and ran as fast as he could. A batarang whizzed passed his face too close for comfort. Edward ducked down, but kept running, the smoke effectively covering his escape. He caught up with his trusty henchwomen outside, all three leaping into their get-away vehicle, and then speeding away. As they fled the scene, Edward's heart raced. Absolutely nothing had gone to plan. He panted to catch his breath and let out a delirious laugh, still high off the thrill. _What a rush!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 12: The plan didn't go right and Batman wasn't what Edward expected. The Riddler was chased down by the hero and caught before he could use the net. Unexpectedly, Edward was able to talk to Batman and question him without capturing him. He learned about others who lost their memories too, including Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean. After getting the information he needed, Edward escaped Batman with assistance from Query and Echo.

Edward looked out at the cityscape rushing passed as the car sped down the street. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before (at least in his memory). The excitement still pulsed through his veins from having put together and carried out his own plan. True, nothing had gone accordingly, but they'd still successfully escaped Batman. That definitely counted for something in Edward's mind. Edward looked to his companions' faces and could see that they felt just as he did. Query couldn't seem to stop giggling and Echo wore a wide smile to match Edward's own toothy grin. They met each other's eyes and burst into raucous laughter. 

As the laughter died down, Edward leaned back, closing his eyes contendedly, and sighed, "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Echo said softly, wiping a laugh tear from her eye, "It's like you're really you again."

"That's exactly what it feels like." Edward agreed, sitting back up, "Like I'm finally the man I'm supposed to be. Like I'm really the Riddler."

"So did you get anything good out of the Bat?" Query asked curiously. 

"Or do we need to do it again?" Echo chuckled.

"No need." Edward reassured, "My conversation with Batman was very informative. And I think I have a few leads."

Query gave a pleased smile. Echo nudged Edward for him to continue. Both felt excited to find out what he had learned.

"Well, I'm assuming Victor Fries is the same Victor that Oswald had freeze me way back. I didn't know he goes by Mr. Freeze now, or did until he lost his memories too."

"Yup, that's him." Echo confirmed.

"I'm not familiar with the names Dr. Patel or Catwoman, but they suffer memory loss as well."

"Well, you've worked with Catwoman a few times over the years." Query offered, "And sometimes you trade information. She's an excellent thief. I don't know anything about Dr. Patel."

Edward continued, "And then there's Jim and Barbara. Actually, there's someone I want to see about them. I know it's a bit sudden, but think you could drop me off?" 

Echo and Query exchanged curious glances wondering where next their leader had in mind to search for answers. It seemed they wouldn't be getting any downtime anytime soon with Edward in charge. And they wouldn't have it any other way. The look shared between them communicated the sentiment although Edward didn't pick up on it. He waited to hear their response.

"Sure" Echo responded with a fond sigh, "Where to next?"

Edward made his request. He hadn't been sure if they would know of the man but was pleasantly surprised to hear that they did. Apparently, it was common enough for Edward to just randomly pop by his home and Query and Echo already knew the way. 

They arrived to their destination shortly. Edward told them he wanted to go in alone and not to wait around for him. He would see them back at the hideout later. Knowing he wouldn't remember it, Echo made sure to call out the apartment number before driving away.

And so Edward stood outside the building internally debating whether to use the main entrance and elevator or to go by fire escape for old time's sake. Although, he reasoned, it might very well be that fire escape is still his usual method of entrance. He wished he could remember, but then he wouldn't need to be here if he did.

"Ed?"

Edward turned at the sound of his name. Coming up the sidewalk was just the man he was looking for, an old friend. His "old friend" watched him warily as Edward stepped forward to meet him.

"Hello Foxy." Edward greeted, smiling warmly.

Lucius relaxed, returning the smile. 

"What kind of trouble are you in this time?" 

"It's kind of a long story." Edward replied.

"Well, come on up. I know it's the only way I'll be rid of you." Lucius said, although his tone was teasing rather than vexed.

Edward followed him into the building. They took the elevator to the level where Lucius' apartment was located, a very mundane and somewhat awkward method. Edward regretted not being able to go by fire escape after all and surprise Foxy when he got home instead. It would have been much more fun. Edward also would have preferred to avoid the awkward silence between them and the horribly bland elevator music. He would have to remember that next time. With a ding, the elevator reached their target floor, and Lucius led the way down the hall to his apartment. Once inside, the man gestured towards the sofa, inviting Edward to make himself at home.

"It's nice to see you again, but I thought you were supposed to be in Arkham."

"Do you plan on turning me in?" Edward questioned, attempting to sound casual but ready to react accordingly. 

"Do you plan on causing any problems?" Lucius threw back.

"Not at the moment."

"Then, at the moment, no." Lucius responded carefully. After a pause he added, "You do know I think of you as a friend, don't you? You've done many things I don't agree with, but I consider that part of your illness. I don't view you as evil, Ed."

"I didn't come here for a lecture." Edward griped, picking at a loose thread on the sofa.

"Then why did you come?"

"I need help." Edward sighed.

He took a deep breath before launching into the full story. He told Lucius everything, starting with waking up in Arkham with a significant part of his memory missing up to his confrontation with Batman and everything that happened in between.

"I can't shake the feeling that there must be something I'm missing. It seems like too much of a coincidence that I should know three of the other victims. There must be some connection. Maybe if you could help me fill in the missing pieces, I could figure out what it is." Edward concluded.

Lucius sat back in his seat. Edward had told him quite the tale and the problem he presented was far from simple. Lucius could easily see why Ed, despite priding himself on his own intelligence, would seek out help in solving it. There was just one thing he didn't understand.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you asking me these questions instead of your husband?" Lucius asked, "Surely, he would know more about you than I do."

Edward sighed.

"I'm not sure I can fully trust him." He answered honestly, "I've been so confused. The Oswald I remember from before, he was a man I trusted with my life... and then he betrayed me. He was my best friend and became my greatest enemy. How can I trust him now? I don't think he would purposefully hurt me again, but I don't feel confident he will be completely honest either."

"You trusted him enough to marry him." Lucius pointed out.

"I... I do care about Oswald. And I'm beginning to accept that I probably loved him before, but... love isn't the same as trust!" Edward floundered, "B-Besides, the current me doesn't even remember that! That decision was made by someone else! I'm not that same man anymore."

"In a sense... a future version of yourself. One who must have worked through all of the pain caused to you by Penguin and reconnected with him. Don't you trust that?"

Edward paused to consider Lucius' words. It sounded so simple when he said it like that, but Foxy was missing something. He didn't understand.

"No, I don't." Edward whispered, "I've never trusted myself either. Even less than Oswald."

"Maybe Oswald isn't the problem here." Lucius spoke slowly, "I still think he is your best chance at sorting all of this out. You've been by his side for years. No one knows you better. This 'current you' told me so yourself once."

Edward remembered. He remembered that night in Lucius' car when he finally admitted the truth to himself after Oswald's supposed death. He'd told Foxy that the murders, the search for a mentor or an enemy, all of that had been his way of trying to hold onto Oswald a little longer. He'd also said that Oswald was the only one who truly understood him.

Lucius was right and Edward was running out of excuses. He didn't fully trust Oswald, but that wasn't the real reason he'd stayed away. Edward knew he'd been putting off the inevitable and that he would have to go back to Oswald eventually. He would have to resolve things one way or another. And the truth was: Edward had already made his decision. His current hesitation was due to the remaining fear he couldn't shake off. Fear of what? Edward couldn't have said before, but Lucius' suggestion that it was more to do with him than Oswald felt on the mark.

"You're right." Edward mumbled, putting his head down, face in his hands, "Thanks, Foxy."

"I'll help you with what I can." Lucius added comfortingly, "But you will still have to talk with Penguin eventually. You should take that time to get to know one another again."

Foxy's pep talk was beginning to really sink in. He had already decided to give the relationship between himself and Oswald a chance. The next step would be to stop avoiding him. Edward nodded, staring down at the ring on his finger.

"Oh, and Ed?"

Edward looked up, "Hm?"

"Next time, _please_ ," Lucius stressed with mock exasperation and a smirk, "get a marriage counselor."

"And forego the chance to hear your invaluable words of wisdom?" Edward returned with mock sarcasm and matching grin, "I wouldn't dream of it."

He really wouldn't though. Edward was infinitely grateful for the help sorting out his own mind. It seemed to him that Foxy had missed his calling. The man would have made an exceptional therapist.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 13: Edward told Query and Echo the information told him by Batman. They filled in some additional blanks for the names he mentioned such as Mr. Freeze and Catwoman. Edward still had some questions and decided to pay a visit to his old friend, Lucius Fox. Lucius assuaged some of his doubts about his husband and helped Edward to realize he couldn't keep avoiding Oswald. He would need to go back and talk to him.

Butterflies fluttered through Edward's gut as he contemplated what to do next. He wasn't stalling. He definitely wasn't sitting in Lucius' living room lobbing questions at him as some form of stalling tactic. That would be absurd! Edward knew now he would need to talk to Oswald as Lucius advised him to. And he would. Edward would definitely go talk to Oswald. 

_Soon, but not yet_ , Edward reasoned. After all, was it not also vitally important that he get as much information as possible? He still had the mystery of his missing memories hanging over him and surely Lucius would know something useful for solving it. It was the reason he'd come to the man in the first place. Sure, Oswald could answer his questions too... but it never hurt to get multiple perspectives on a problem. No, Edward was certainly not stalling. Edward fidgeted in his seat.

Lucius seemed to sense his anxious state. He could tell that Ed needed a bit more time. Wanting to convey to him that he was welcome to stay longer, Lucius offered Edward something to eat. 

"Yes, thank you." Edward desperately agreed despite the somersaults his nervous stomach kept turning.

Lucius made his way to the kitchen with Edward trailing behind him awkwardly. He also decided to fix them both coffee. Lucius had the feeling it was going to be a very long night and he needed the caffeine. As he prepared the refreshments, he began filling Edward in on events throughout the years. Gradually, the mood lightened as they moved on to topics beyond Edward's relationship with his husband. By the time they moved back to the living room, Edward had relaxed a little. 

Edward sipped from his mug feeling the tension leave his shoulders and his stomach settle. He felt nostalgic conversing with Lucius about the past and relieved as the man confirmed everything that he'd learned from Oswald. Despite Lucius' own worry to the contrary, he turned out to be a wealth of information. True, he knew less about Edward than Oswald did, but Lucius was able to provide more insight on some of the other names Edward had questions about.

First, there was Jim Gordon's wedding to Leslie Thompkins and the birth of Barbara Gordon (Jim's and Barbara's daughter apparently). Although, Edward had little personal interest in these details, he made mental note of everything he was told about Jim and Barbara. After all, there was no telling what might be pertinent to finding the common thread between his missing memories and Jim's and Barbara's.

Next, Edward was told of the reconstruction of Gotham and the following years of healing. It turned out Barbara Kean had a major role in the efforts to restore the city to its thriving former state. After Gotham's reunification with the mainland, Barbara received a full pardon and used the second chance to give back to the city. She was one of the minds instrumental in the plans to rebuild and in acquiring the funds (legitimately) to do so. She went on to become a business tycoon to rival Bruce Wayne.

Edward wasn't so much surprised as he was miffed to learn of it. From what he understood, he and Oswald were just as instrumental in the fight for Gotham but did not receive nearly the same recognition as far as he knew. But here was Barbara reaping all the benefits! Edward's indignant outburst gave Lucius pause. He was quick to remind Ed that he and Oswald both recieved pardons as well before he tactfully changed topics.

Moving on to the topic of Jim Gordon was hardly any better. Edward wasn't exactly sure why it still so thoroughly irritated him to hear about the man. It was probably to do with Jim's hypocritical morality: on the side of the law (except when he wasn't). So he was only mildly surprised to learn that the commissioner sometimes (unofficially) relied on Batman to help solve crime.

Lucius went on to detail the circumstances of Jim's memory loss. Edward learned that Jim was affected by the memory loss a few weeks before he was, and that he had been missing for several days prior. Foxy of course had his suspicions regarding Jim's disappearance. He was convinced that the commissioner had been abducted. It wasn't like Jim to wander off without a word these days, at least according to Lucius. It didn't really fit the Jim that Edward remembered. The man he remembered could very conceivably go off on his own following some impulsive hunch. 

Lucius disagreed, stating, "Jim wouldn't just leave his family behind to worry like that."

It was another thing that didn't fit Edward's image of Jim. He really had a hard time picturing the former foolhardy detective ever settling down. It seemed both Barbara and Jim had changed a lot from his memories of them. Just like Oswald. It was comforting that somehow Foxy was still the same.

Lucius also provided some background information on Catwoman a.k.a Selina Kyle (that name rang a bell) and Mr. Freeze a.k.a Victor Fries. The two were both well known adversaries of Batman. As was the Riddler apparently. So far the best connection between the majority of the memory loss victims seemed to be Batman himself.

When Edward finally departed from Lucius' apartment, it was in the early hours of morning just before sunrise. After leaving, he still felt reluctant to face Oswald. He just needed a little more time to prepare himself. Besides, Edward had promised to meet Query and Echo back at the hideout. They would worry if he didn't return soon. As an added bonus, the extra time would give him the chance to figure out how he should approach Oswald and what he should say.

Since their time apart, Edward had gone through multifarious emotions. He still wasn't quite sure how to articulate exactly what he felt now. Nor had he any idea on how to proceed with Oswald and begin to rekindle what was lost. He knew now that was what he wanted. To recapture the feeling he must have had when he decided to marry Oswald. He just wasn't sure how to accomplish it.

Still lost in thought, Edward gave a distracted wave of his hand, hailing a taxi to take him back to the hideout. The yellow cab pulled to a stop beside the curb, still several feet away from him. Edward peered through the windshield to catch a glimpse of the imbecile that couldn't be bothered to pull forward. What he saw was a jittery man of small stature, grey hair that was balding, and black half-rimmed glasses, the lenses catching the light of surrounding streetlamps as he quickly averted his eyes. As Edward stepped forward he also noted the way the driver began to fidget nervously, his eyes widening as the Riddler drew near. Edward grinned. His reputation must have made quite the impression to have caused such a reaction. He hadn't considered the possibility that he would be all too recognizable in his Riddler getup, but the thought of it pleased him. Edward hopped into the vehicle causing the man to startle. He stated the address he wished to be taken to and leaned back contentedly in his seat.

"O-Of course, sir." the man stammered.

Despite the driver's meek appearance, Edward knew better than to trust him with the location of his hideout. The address he'd given was actually about a block away. One could never be too careful in Gotham. The secret base of one of the city's most notorious criminals was likely to stick in the memory. And information like that sold like hotcakes. Within a day, the poor sap would likely be tortured for the address, unless he was lucky enough to be given the opportunity to sell the Riddler out instead and smart enough to take it. Better not to take the chance as far as Edward was concerned. The bit of extra walking would be worth it. 

Soon the cab lurched into drive and Edward's mind along with it. It lurched right back to Oswald. The squirming feeling in his gut returned as he contemplated meeting his husband again. Edward had no idea what he was doing. Emotional puzzles were not his forte. Emotions were messy and illogical and there was no way to be prepared for them. Not for someone like him. Edward liked to have all the information, do his research beforehand. He didn't like not knowing what to expect with Oswald. He didn't really even know the man any longer. How could he possibly rebuild an entire relationship based on that?

Edward pressed his palms against his eyes, eschewing his glasses. The pressure felt somewhat grounding. He took a deep breath to settle his racing thoughts. Lucius told him to get to know one another again. Edward could start with that. Maybe he could take Oswald out on a date. Edward nodded to himself. A date made sense. Dates were typically the way people got to know one another. Beyond that he still didn't have a clue. Edward gazed out his window. Maybe he was seeking for inspiration, but the dark city streets offered no solutions. He wondered if Oswald still liked the same things he used to. Same kind of music, same kind of wine? Once upon a time, Edward would have known exactly where to take Oswald and what to do on their date to make him happy. Not anymore.

Through the glass, the sky gradually began to change in color, morning's first light chasing away nighttime shadows. Streetlamps flickered off one by one and still they had not reached their destination. How much time had passed? Edward pulled himself out of his thoughts to take in their surroundings for the first time. Now that he was paying attention... were they even going in the right direction?

"Excuse me," Edward cleared his throat, "I think you must have taken a wrong turn."

"Indeed, sir." the driver replied softly, "Several wrong turns, in fact. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever notice, Mr. Nygma."

The driver's light, unassuming tone was at odds with the alarming news he'd just delivered. Edward was stunned. Suspended in that moment, like a fly in the spider's web. 

His mind was frozen for only a second before he recovered from the shock. His hand shot out to try for the door, pulling hard at the handle and frantically throwing himself at it. Locked. A sore shoulder was all he got for his trouble. Realizing he was trapped, Edward sullenly sunk back into his seat.

"It's locked." The man echoed his finding as though it were not already obvious, "I'm so terribly sorry, but I'm afraid... well, I'm not allowed to let you leave."

"Not allowed?" Edward repeated, tone clipped, "Under whose orders?"

"You will find out soon enough." He answered, then added almost regretfully, "You really should have killed him when you had the chance."

_Him?_

"Now the plan has changed." the man prattled on, "And I've been bestowed the most wonderful reward... revenge against you, Mr. Nygma. I'd rather it didn't have to come to this, but you did kill me after all."

"I don't even know who you are." Edward retorted coldly.

"That is true." the driver agreed, "But I'm not sure if I should tell you."

Edward was just readying to try to provoke an answer when he was interrupted by an eerie new voice nothing like the driver's.

"Go on. Sing your song."

Edward nearly leaped out of his skin. The voice sounded like it came from right beside him but... that was impossible! The driver made a sharp right turn and something hard and small thumped into Edward's thigh. He looked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was a struggle to complete this chapter and I'm still not satisfied with it 😅 Oh well. I feel like I've stalled enough with it and I just needed to get it out and move on. Any guesses as to who Edward's driver is? I think I made it pretty obvious 😆


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because it's been awhile since the last update, I've included recaps at the beginning of each chapter. If you have a bad memory like me, do yourself a favor and go read them so you know what's going on without having to read the entire thing again XD Hope it helps! Enjoy the latest chapter!
> 
> Recap of 14: Talking until early morning, Lucius filled Edward in on events throughout the years. He shared information on Jim and Barbara and their memory loss. Though he didn't know what, Edward felt sure there was a connection between all memory loss victims. Edward left Lucius' home in a taxi with the intention of going back to his hideout. On the way, he realized the driver wasn't going the right direction. Then the driver revealed himself to be an enemy and Edward kidnapped. To make matters worse, it seemed the driver wasn't working alone.

The strange voice coming from right beside him, the unnerving fact that no one should be sitting there at all, and a soft thump of something against his thigh appeared like all the wrong pieces to a puzzle. They just didn't seem to go together. Yet, Edward was left with only those pieces to work with and no choice other than to see how they fit. Apprehensively, he looked down...

And laughed.

Just a toy! That was what had him so frightened? Edward felt plain silly for his earlier fright but also indescribably relieved. There seated beside him was nothing more than a wooden dummy, face turned as though it was watching out the window. As though it _could_ watch out the window! _The very idea!_ It must have been jostled by the movement of the car and it was the dummy's foot that knocked into Edward's leg.

He leaned down to inspect the toy closer. It looked quite old, the paint on it's wooden face peeling in places. In stark contrast to its weathered face, the toy's pinstripe suit was in pristine condition. The clothing, befitting a gangster from the 1920s, looked almost new and gave character to the dummy. The look certainly explained the voice. Tickled by the absurdity of the whole thing, Edward chuckled again and turned his attention back on the driver.

"You're a ventriloquist." Edward stated with amusement, "And this is your dummy. Hah, I'm actually impressed!"

_Crrreee-_

Edward failed to notice the odd creaking sound, but the driver, all too aware of it, quavered, "You sh-shouldn't speak about him like he isn't th-there. Mr. Scarface d-doesn't like to be ignored."

"Then maybe _Mr. Scarface_ can tell me that himself." Edward chortled, unable to take him seriously. The man was clearly insane. Only in Gotham.

_Crrreee-_

"I think it's high time we teach this mook some manners." Came the voice called Mr. Scarface once more.

"Wow!" Edward said, "But really how are you doing that? It's like the dummy's really speaking."

Edward looked back down curiously at the dummy. The voice really did sound as though it were coming from right beside him. If he didn't know any better he might just believe... Were his eyes playing tricks on him? It almost looked like the dummy's head was slowly moving. Suddenly, the car whipped round a sharp turn.

 _Crrreee-_  
_Click._

The figure's head snapped around. Lifeless eyes piercingly stared into Edward's own sending a chill down his spine. Edward blinked. It was surely just the force of the car. Of course, logically he knew that had to be the explanation. Creepy wooden puppets simply did not turn their heads. Not on their own. And they certainly did not see into your very soul with malice surely beyond what that tiny wooden body could possibly hold. To believe that would be irrational. Still, the effect was deeply unsettling.

"Ridiculous." Edward swallowed nervously.

"Now you've made him angry." The driver whined fearfully.

Edward was about to protest, but a loud thump from above distracted all three occupants of the vehicle. Someone was on the roof. Friend or foe? Edward didn't yet know. He wasn't sure if their arrival would prove to be more an improvement or a down turn to his current predicament, but anything had to better than being trapped by this lunatic.

"Sounds like we have company. Shake 'em lose!" Mr. Scarface snarled.

The car swerved erratically in compliance with the demand. Edward was tossed back and forth in his seat, seat belt cutting painfully into him with the force of each sharp turn. Suddenly, something big and dark covered the entirety of the front windshield. The driver, now driving blind, let out a panicked squeal. 

And then they crashed. 

It happened so fast. The impact of the car. Everything within thrown forward. And then thrown back. The front windshield turned to jagged, broken glass in the blink of an eye, the dark shadow that previously covered it now vanished from view.

For a moment, Edward remained dazed as the world around him stilled. As clarity returned to his mind, his first thoughts were for his physical condition, whether or not he had sustained any injuries. He could feel a pounding ache in his head but otherwise seemed to be in one piece. His next thoughts were for the condition of his captor. The driver groaned from the front seat. Still alive then. Edward didn't waste any further time and groped for the belt buckle still holding him in place. The belt released and Edward tried again for the door. Still locked. Jolted by the return of the voice beside him, Edward began desperately kicking at the door. 

"Penn! Wake up!" Mr. Scarface shouted, "This is no time for a nap! He's here! Now get up!"

"W-Who's here?" the driver startled.

Edward watched the driver (Penn must be his name) turn back to peer at him and the dummy before looking out the passenger side window. The man's eyes went wide. Edward turned to look out as well. There, still several feet away, he could just make out a shadowy figure walking towards them. It was disconcertingly familiar. 

"Oh dear." Edward said.

"Oh no." Penn said.

"Not him again!" They said in unison.

There stood the caped crusader himself, cape flapping dramatically behind him. It was a bit much. However, Edward was briefly envious of Batman's ostentatious cape and considered adding one to his own suit. He enjoyed being a bit much if he was being honest. With a shake of his head, Edward reluctantly dismissed the idea as impractical. Capes get caught in everything. Penn seemed to have no such notions on fashion, instead muttering fearfully to himself as Batman drew closer.

"Quit yer yappin' and get a move on!" Mr. Scarface crowed, "We got to get goin' while the gettin's good. But before that waste him."

"The B-B-Batman?" Penn stammered.

"Of course not! A weak worm like you could never take him. I meant the green bean here."

"But that's not fair! I wanted to take my time with him. Make him pay for what he did to-"

"No time!" Mr. Scarface interrupted, "I pull the strings here and I said waste him!"

"Yes sir." Penn reluctantly obeyed, producing a gun and taking aim at Edward. 

Edward scoffed. He was absolutely not about to sit back and let this madman taking orders from a toy shoot him in the face! He really couldn't imagine a more ridiculous end for the Riddler. Immediately, Edward lunged to the side as the first shot was fired. He grabbed the dummy and held it up to cover himself, like a meat shield (or rather a wood shield).

"Put me down!" Mr Scarface growled.

"Not a chance." Edward retorted, before addressing Penn, "Now if you don't want anything bad to happen to your boss, you better unlock the door."

The cab's locks released with a quiet click signaling Penn's compliance. Edward was careful to keep his eyes on the driver and hold up the toy to block his aim. He reached back. He felt for the door's handle behind him and slowly opened it. This accomplished, Edward backed his way out of the vehicle, having for a split second completely forgotten about the presence of Batman. That is until he felt the strong grip of a heavy hand upon his shoulder.

"Nice work, Riddler." Batman's low gravelly voice said into his ear, "Now hand over the dummy."

"But he's going to kill me." Edward argued. 

"Not today. I'll make sure you make it to a nice, safe cell in Arkham." Batman quipped, tightening his grip on Edward, "Now, no more arguing."

_What choice did he have?_

Edward sulked but allowed the dummy to slip from his fingers into Batman's grasp. Batman continued to hold the toy before him, making sure Edward was still safely covered. In unison, they began moving away from the taxi. Penn stepped out of the car. His eyes never left the hostage dummy, as he followed after them. 

To Edward, it seemed that Batman must have some sort of plan, as though they were leading the man somewhere. Maybe to some sort of trap. It seemed impossibly crazy, but Penn docily continued to follow them. He held his fire, treating the toy as though it were truly his boss in danger. It seemed like it all might just work, but Edward could already see the flaw with this strategy.

"What are you doing, you dummy? Shoot Batman!" Mr. Scarface shouted.

_Yep. That flaw._

Edward watched Penn shift his aim and everything became a blur. Before the shot was fired, Edward found himself suddenly free. The grip on his shoulder gone, Edward ducked out of the way and took off running. He heard the shot behind him and looked back just in time to see the dummy airborn and Penn lunging forward to catch it. Thrown as a distraction. Batman really was clever. Edward had to give him that. He was glad it was Penn rather than himself on the receiving end of Batman's cleverness this time. Especially when he caught sight of Batman landing a punch to the guy's gut. That had to hurt.

Turning away again to focus on his own escape, Edward sprinted down the street and ducked down an alleyway. He hoped Batman was too distracted to take notice of the direction he was going. It was his plan to be long gone by the time the Bat was through with the Ventriloquist.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Edward learned the identity of his abductor to be an insane man named Penn and his creepy dummy, Mr. Scarface. While within their grasp, Batman showed up to take both villains to Arkham. Batman attempted to lure Penn into a trap while holding Scarface hostage. At Scarface's order, Penn attacked Batman. Edward then took advantage of the chaos to make his escape.

It had already been more than enough excitement for one day and Edward hadn't even had breakfast yet. Not that he really cared to have breakfast. On this particular morning, after the night he'd had, he didn't have much of an appetite. Having narrowly made it back to the hideout, Edward wanted nothing more than to flop into his bed and catch some z's. That would have to wait however. He knew he couldn't sleep just yet. His guilty conscience wouldn't allow it when he still owed Query and Echo an explanation for his absence. 

In search of his friends rather than breakfast, Edward trudged into the kitchen. He found them there, Echo pacing furiously back and forth, Query seated at the kitchen table, distressing the wood with her nervous scratching. Edward cleared his throat to catch their attention. Query looked up and Echo turned, instant relief showing in their expressions. Edward waved at them awkwardly.

"I'm back."

"Mm-hmm. Well, no more running off on your own!" Echo scolded, "Obviously, you're completely useless without us."

She wasn't angry. Edward could see that in the slight upturn of a grin. No, she said it like a joke. But although Echo played it off lightly, Edward could also see the genuine concern behind it. She was light because he was back.

"What happened?" Query gently asked, "We really were worried."

Straightforward as Query always was. She didn't bother to hide her feelings as Echo did. She said what she meant and left no doubt to the worry he'd caused. It still lingered in her eyes the way the scent of rain lingers after a storm. 

It was time to explain himself, but how to start?

"I, uh, ran into a little trouble on the way back. Dummy sized." Edward explained, indicating the size with a gesture of his hands. He expected to have to elaborate, but Echo was already nodding as though that explained everything. 

"Oh. Him again." 

"Again?" Edward raised an eyebrow (maybe he wouldn't have so much explaining to do after all), "So we've encountered him before? What's the deal with him?"

"The man or the dummy?" Query questioned.

"Not you too." Edward groaned, "What's the difference? That man was _clearly_ insane and the dummy is just a toy!"

"That doesn't make the Ventriloquist any less dangerous." Echo warned, "And the distinction between him and his dummy is a lot more important than you think. Did you by chance get the name of the Ventriloquist?"

"He, or rather the dummy persona, called him Penn."

"Penn? How is that possible?" Echo thought out loud, "If it really was Penn, then this was definitely personal."

"Yeah, that one hated you." Query agreed, pursing her lips.

Edward felt lost.

"You say that as though the dummy's had more than one loony master." He chuckled.

Laughter died in the back of his throat. It was suddenly apparent that Query and Echo were dead serious. There _had_ been more than one! It was hard to imagine more than one psycho running around with the skills to throw their voice and puppet that same dummy, but apparently it was true. Edward really shouldn't be surprised at this point and was becoming less so with each outlandish revelation he experienced. Still, it was a lot to wrap his tired mind around. Edward sighed and slumped into a chair. Unfortunately, sleep was still going to have to wait.

"How many more of these psychos are there and what do they want with me?"

"There have been a few over the years, but the main one is Arnold Wesker." Query informed him, "However, the first Ventriloquist to be controlled by Scarface was Arthur Penn."

"Don't you mean that Penn controlled Scarface?" Edward corrected.

Echo shook her head and joined Query and Edward at the table to help explain, "No. She means that he is controlled by the dummy. It's that way with every Ventriloquist."

"That doesn't make sense."

Echo shrugged.

"Stranger things happen in Gotham." Query chirped.

Edward couldn't argue with that. 

"Alright. Tell me what you know about these Ventriloquists."

He leaned forward and listened as the two proceeded to tell him about the two men, Arnold Wesker and Arthur Penn, who shared the moniker. 

Arnold Wesker was the last known owner of the dummy, but he was currently locked away in Arkham. It seemed whatever scheme Scarface had cooked up this time didn't include him. The Riddler crossed paths with them occasionally, mostly involving clashes between Scarface and the Penguin. Echo and Query had little else to say about Wesker other than to wonder how it was that Scarface had changed hands back to the original Ventriloquist.

Apparently, the Ventriloquist began with Arthur Penn approximately ten years ago. Edward learned that the man started out as some jittery, little nobody until he was employed under Falcone. He first came onto the Penguin's payroll when the Iceberg Lounge opened, during the time Edward was encased in ice. He worked closely with Oswald as his assistant. As such, he was entrusted with many of the same tasks Edward himself had once performed at Oswald's side. Almost like his replacement. Edward couldn't help but make the comparison. It irked him. The idea of being so casually replaced stirred up bitter feelings and old resentments that Edward supposed he had already worked through once before. However, it felt like a fresh wound to his mind with his memory the way it was now.

Edward tried to brush off his irritation. It stuck in his mind like an itch making it difficult for him to focus on anything else. Hearing about Penn's betrayals, the first in favor of Falcone's daughter and the second to steal Oswald's treasure, made Edward feel even more agitated. To a man who enjoys puzzles, it was easy to read the pattern there, the parallels between himself and this other. Penn even tried to kill Oswald (although who in Gotham hadn't?). Luckily for Oswald, Edward was his ally at the time. Query and Echo told Edward about how he'd saved Oswald and killed Penn. Finally, the itch was scratched. The consequence was that Penn now sought revenge on him. It all made sense now. There were only one problem with it.

"So he supposed to be dead?" Edward questioned.

"Yup." Echo agreed.

"Then how did he come back to life?" Edward muttered, deep in thought.

Were Scarface and Penn the ones responsible for his memory loss? Or was it someone else? Penn had made it clear he and Scarface weren't working alone. He must have other allies. Who might they be? Besides that mystery, there was another worry on Edward's mind. Penn was not merely his enemy. He had connections to Oswald too. What if Oswald was the next target in this plot? Edward was determined to prevent that from happening. Sleep first, but as soon as he woke up he was going home, back to the Iceberg Lounge. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 16: Edward learned more about Arthur Penn, the Ventriloquist, and Scarface from Query and Echo and the reason that Penn holds a grudge against him. He decides to go talk to Oswald about everything after he gets some sleep.

_Sunlight streamed in through the windows. Too bright, the light lent a sharpness to every edge it touched. Edward sat at the piano, his beloved Fender Rhodes Mark II, set against the wall of his tiny flat on Grundy. With nothing better to look at than the blank brick wall before him, Edward stared down instead at stark white keys. His fingers hovered over them, waiting. Edward pressed down on a single one. The sound of it reverberated through the space, seeming to grow, seeming to invoke the presence of another. Edward breathed. He rested his hands against the keys for only a moment and then he was playing._

_His fingers danced up and down the keyboard, sound pouring forth as if of its own volition. At first Edward didn’t know what it was that he played. As the notes sang out, so familiar, he began to recognize it. It was the song he had learned for Oswald. The sweet lullaby he heard for the first time hummed mournfully beneath his quilt. It was Oswald’s song. In a way, now Edward’s song too because it was his first successful attempt at piercing the ice around Oswald’s heart. In sharing it, they bonded. A smile tugged at Edward’s cheeks as he sang along to the tune._

_Another voice joined in with his own, jovial as he was. Edward turned his face to look. It was Oswald there beside him, eyes bright with mirth, a wide grin of his own to match Ed’s. As they sang, Oswald leaned against the piano. Now a grand piano. Oswald clothed in fabric that glittered gold in the strange, new light that fell over them. Like the spotlight of a stage. The apartment had faded away, swallowed up in the darkness of the theater now surrounding. Oswald pushed away from the piano, and with the tip of his hat, moved across the stage. Oswald was singing to Edward now, no longer with him. His voice echoed back strangely to Edward the further away he went. All Edward could do was listen. He watched from a seat in the audience, feeling so very distant._

_Then the piano picked back up and Edward looked to see who had taken his place. The man turned, light glinting off his glasses, and smirked at Edward. It was Arthur Penn who sat at the keys and the music he played sounded wrong. Discordant. He didn't belong there. Edward fumed at the performance, not that Oswald nor Penn seemed to take any notice of him, singing along together. Soon the song came to an end and an invisible audience began to applaud. Oswald and Penn moved to center stage to take their bow._

_And it was wrong! Edward wanted to leap up to take his proper place, the place at Oswald's side. It should be him there. Edward deserved the applause, not Penn, but he couldn't move. His feet were encased in ice, anchoring him in place. It was spreading, but all Edward could notice was them. Mostly Oswald. Something had changed. There was something wrong with him. The pair onstage dipped down in unison, movements perfectly in sync, and Edward felt a sudden dread. The light turned red. They raised back up and Oswald had no face!_

_"I don't know you!" Edward cried, as he pointed with an accusatory finger, "You're not the same! Not the- YOU'VE CHANGED!"_

_"You really should have killed him when you had the chance." Penn's voice echoed in Edward's ears._

_The Oswald-shaped figure with no face slithered forward. Edward tried to step back, but he still couldn't move with ice now covering his legs. It was getting closer. It was getting closer and he couldn't move! The dread speared him through, as the unrelenting cold rose up. It was getting closer and it was reaching for him and he couldn't move! Icy, hot dread to his very core. His chest was frozen. He couldn't move! He couldn't move! No escape. It was reaching! Reaching..._

_Edward couldn't scream._

_He couldn't scream!_

_**HE COULDN'T SCREAM!**_

Edward gasped. His heart thrummed, frenzied by the still too fresh terror of the dream. It felt so real. In his perturbed state, it took Edward a moment to realize his eyes were already open. He blindly reached through the pitch black of the room and switched on a nearby lamp. Warm light flooded the space, easing his senses. His pulse slowed back to its regular rhythm with a few careful breaths. Deep breaths, in and out until he felt more grounded. Now, the dream was quickly fading and the fear along with it. 

Edward rubbed a hand down his face and groaned. Picking up his glasses, he put them on and swung himself out of bed. He took a steadying breath and then methodically began the routine of getting dressed for the day, trying not to dwell on the vision of Oswald with no face. He wasn't sure what to make of that. Or what to make of the rest of the dream for that matter. Probably just nerves.

He chose to think of something else. Anything else. His mind informed him that he would being seeing the real Oswald soon and sent his heart aflutter. In his excitement, Edward was quickly dressed, hair combed and styled, and teeth brushed. There was only one final touch for it to be complete. Edward neatly knotted the swirling purple tie he'd chosen for its resemblance to one he'd seen Oswald wear ages ago. He thought the color complimented the green of his suit wonderfully. Then Edward made his way to the kitchen. It was his intention to only say a quick 'good morning' to his friends before departing. However, his friends weren't about to let him escape that easily.

Echo whistled, "Wow, Riddler! Lookin' sharp."

"All dressed up for a date?" Query tittered.

Edward's cheeks pinked. He cleared his throat, "It's not a date per se. I just need to talk to Oswald. That's all."

"Mm-hm, but you must _really_ be looking forward to your little talk dressed like that." Echo chuckled, "You sure that's all you have planned?"

Edward just stared at her blankly, not sure what she was getting at.

Query sighed, "He really is hopeless, isn't he?"

"Yup." Echo agreed before addressing Edward again, "Look, if you're going to go back after all this time, you can't just walk in there to have an ordinary chat. Where's the romance in that?"

"Doesn't sound like you're going to let me be about this."

"Not a chance!" Both women giggled.

"Fine." Edward shrugged, "Then what do you suggest?"

"Well, to start, flowers..."

In the end, Edward left the hideout with the trappings of a basic date. In one hand, he carried a small bundle of lilies, in the other, an unopened bottle of wine, and slung over an arm was a picnic basket filled with treats. Echo and Query had thought of every detail, rightfully anticipating that Edward might not be properly prepared on his own. It wasn't that Edward couldn't have come up with it himself. He could be quite thoughtful and romantic, but it was still strange thinking of Oswald in that capacity. 

Besides, in the chaos of everything else going on, it had seemed appropriate to place those thoughts on the back burner in favor of solving more practical problems. It seemed appropriate, but here he stood at the entrance to the Iceberg Lounge, preparing himself to go ask Oswald on a date. Edward swallowed nervously. He steeled himself and walked in.

Standing in the entry, Edward scanned the space. He could see only a few of Oswald's staff but no sign of Oswald himself. A few heads turned to look in his direction, nodding in acknowledgement at the sight of the Penguin's husband. Edward sauntered deeper into the club, doing his best to exude more confidence than he actually felt. Whether or not he succeeded, not a soul would have dared to insinuate otherwise. 

When Edward didn't find Oswald at the bar or in his office, he decided to go up to the penthouse apartment and check for him there. He took the elevator, feeling giddy to be coming home. Though he'd not spent much time there (certainly not in comparison to his own hideout), he still considered this place his home. He wasn't sure exactly when he began to think about it that way, but being so close he couldn't deny it now.

He of course had his own key and let himself in. He took in everything, admiring the decor in a way he'd been unable to appreciate before. He set his picnic basket and wine on the coffee table, still not having caught sight of Oswald. But he could hear his voice. It sounded as though Oswald were in the midst of a conversation, although Edward couldn't make out another voice. Still clutching his bouquet, Edward followed the sound to their bedroom. The door was open just a crack. Quietly, Edward peered into the room and the flowers fell from his fingers.

"No, Edward doesn't know about you." Oswald was saying.

From his vantage point Edward could see who Oswald was speaking to. Sitting on the bed next to his husband, there was a man. He was completely unfamiliar to Edward, tall, handsome, loose brown curls falling across his forehead. In a way, he almost resembled Edward when he was much younger. 

_Well, it seems Oswald has a type, doesn't he?_

Jealousy formed an ugly knot in the pit of his stomach at the unwelcome thought. Edward fought back against jumping to conclusions, but the idea nagged at him that maybe it was just as it appeared. He didn't like being in the dark on the mystery man's identity. He didn't like that his husband was clearly sharing secrets with him that he was keeping from Ed. And he _really_ didn't like the man's proximity to his husband on his own bed! Edward was pulled from the thought as he heard Oswald speak up again.

"I think we should wait a little longer. He won't know anything yet. He can find out when we're ready to deal with him."

 _And didn't_ that _sound suspious!_

Edward watched as Oswald patted the young man's knee affectionately and something in him snapped. It was just like he dreamed! Someone had once again taken his place and the Oswald in their bedroom was unrecognizable. Conspiring against him like Edward meant nothing! What were they plotting? Whatever it was, they wouldn't get away with it. He would make sure of that! 

Enraged, Edward slammed open the door. Not his best plan, but in the moment he didn't care. At least he had the element of surprise. Oswald jumped, eyes wide as saucers. The mystery man quickly shot up, standing protectively between Oswald and Edward. In a blind fury, Edward charged at the man, knocking him back down. Before anyone could react further, Edward was grabbing the man by the throat and pinning him to the bed beneath.

"Ed! Ed Stop!" Oswald called behind him.

Edward ignored him, his every ounce of attention on the stranger beneath him. His every thought of strangling the life from him. He tightened his grip until he could hear the young man choking.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK ARE YOU?!" Edward bellowed.

He was still choking off the man's airway and unlikely to get an answer this way, but he was beyond reason. And it felt good. The man glared up at Edward, gritting his teeth. Behind him, Oswald continued his protests, but Edward was completely unconscious of them. He was transfixed by the shade of purple the stranger's face was beginning to turn.

And then something bashed the back of Edward's head. He looked back dazed. It was Oswald, cane raised to strike him again if necessary. 

"EDWARD NYGMA-COBBLEPOT! Get your hands OFF _our son!_ " 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap of 17: Edward excitedly prepared to meet Oswald again. Query and Echo helped him by outfitting him with materials for a date. Edward showed up to the Iceberg Lounge looking for Oswald. He overheard a suspicious conversation between Oswald and young man he didn't recognize. Feeling jealous, Edward attacked the stranger and started strangling him. 
> 
> "EDWARD NYGMA-COBBLEPOT! Get your hands OFF _our son!"_

_Who am I?_

It was the question that had plagued Edward all his life. As far back as he could remember. From the time he was a child, he had questioned who he really was. He never really felt comfortable in his identity. Being Edward Nashton was miserable. Being the son of his parents even more so. So maybe he wasn't himself. Maybe he was really someone else. 

Like his mother when no one else was around to see. On the surface, she was sweet smiles, warm words, and a good mother. She played the part so well that even Edward believed it. But when no one was looking her eyes turned cold and mischievous. Her mischiefs were always small but nevertheless confusing. She might stick her leg out as Edward walked by, causing him to stumble and fall, only to be there in the next moment tsking at his clumsiness and helping him back up. She would always seem so sincere that truly Edward had to believe it was merely an accident. Other times she was rough with him, yanking at his hair when she combed it or squeezing his hand too tightly as they crossed the street. And if Edward complained, he was being a crybaby. He just needed to toughen up and act like a man. Even though he was only a child.

Or maybe like his father was someone else when he had too much to drink. Sober, the man was mild mannered enough, though distant. Edward preferred him this way. The alternative was the beast of a man that emerged with the consumption of alcohol. He was violence and anger, harsh words and a harsher hand. Edward could do nothing right when his father was like this. No, when his father was drunk, Edward was a fucking liar, a damn cheater, and the son of a bitch. The insults were always accompanied by beatings, belt across his backside until he was too sore to sit. The agony of it would keep Edward awake at night as he struggled to find some position that didn't aggravate the pain. He never hit him anywhere else. His father was too clever to leave bruises where they might be noticed and considered abusive, but Edward was broken all the same. He knew his father hated him. The alcohol only brought out the truth, didn't it? If Edward were someone else, someone stronger and smarter, maybe then he wouldn't be such a disappointment. Maybe then he would be a worthy son.

As a child, Edward couldn't know that it was really a feud between his parents. That they never really saw him. He was simply caught in the middle, a casualty of the resentments between each other. As he got older he did begin to notice that his father mostly lashed out at him when his mother wasn't around to take it instead, using insults that mirrored the ones he hurled at her. He began to recognize the same looks of disgust his mother directed at his father in the way she looked at him, the son that so resembled the man she hated. But even with these revelations, the damage was already done. 

Edward withdrew into himself. He became timid and muted, his best attempts at remaining inconspicuous. If he didn't draw attention with his quirks and eccentricities, maybe he could be accepted. Edward didn't fit into his parents' lives. He would never be the cared for son he longed to be. But in his attempts he lost himself, became no one. He had no one and no one would notice or care if he was gone. And if there was no one to notice, did he even really exist at all? Edward Nashton was broken fragments of a self and everything always came back to that same question.

_Who am I?_

So he fashioned a new identity for himself from the broken pieces and created Edward Nygma. An enigma was interesting. An enigma would be noticed by those clever enough to see. And an enigma didn't have to fully understand who he was. He could leave the trauma behind and live an ordinary life. Mostly ordinary. There was one thing Edward knew wasn't common, one thing he knew without a doubt he would never have. Most ordinary people at some point in their lives decided to have them, but Edward Nygma knew he never would.

_Who am I?_

The answer was definitely not a father.

It was for this reason that the words didn't register immediately.

_Get your hands off our sun..._

_Our sun?_

_Was this a riddle?_

Then it snapped.

_Oh..._

_Oh God!_

Edward's hands loosened their grip immediately. He looked down to the young man beneath him, eyes widening with horror at what he'd nearly done. What he might have done! His own son lay gasping for air and Edward could already see purple bruises blooming around the young man's throat in the shape of his own fingers. His hands shook. He felt ill. _It wasn't possible!_ He was never meant to be a father for this very reason. Because he'd make a lousy one. His mind couldn't reconcile the shock of it. Really, it didn't feel real.

"It can't be..." Edward murmured, slowly removing himself and stepping back, "Our son. I am a... I am... _I'm so-so sorry."_

It couldn't possibly be enough.

"I-I'm not myself." Edward rambled, "I would never hurt- I didn't know that-"

"Edward!" Oswald cut in sternly, "Now isn't the time."

Edward shut his mouth and watched Oswald hovering over their son. The young man looked like he would be okay. A more natural color had already returned to his face and his breathing had steadied. Oswald hauled him up into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Oswald asked.

The young man nodded and signed something to Oswald that Edward couldn't read. Not because he didn't know ASL, but because he was now watching his own traitorous hands as though they'd suddenly sprouted squirming serpents where fingers once were. They felt dangerous. He felt dangerous. Edward might have killed Oswald before and now he'd nearly killed their child. What else might his memory loss and misguided impulses cause him to do? And after all he'd sworn he'd never become like his parents.

"Ed?" Oswald snapped him back from that line of thought.

Edward looked up. Oswald's mouth fixed into a grim line. Edward couldn't exactly read the expression there, but his stomach dropped at the sight of it. Whatever it meant, there was a gravity to it that weighed on him and made him feel like he was suffocating. 

"Martin, would you give us a moment? I need to speak with Edward alone." Oswald said, "I'll be back in a moment with some tea for your throat."

Oswald didn't wait for a response before sweeping out of the room. Edward picked up his leaden feet to reluctantly follow him out. He paused only a moment to stoop down and pick up his nearly forgotten bouquet. This was supposed to be a new beginning for them, a romantic reunion, and Edward had already made a mess of it. He quietly shut the door behind himself. 

After a quick glance back to be sure Ed was coming, Oswald walked briskly into the kitchen to prepare their son's tea. Edward was still reeling from the idea of it. A son. _Martin._ That was his name. Their son's name. _Oh god..._

"Oswald, I really am so-"

"Stop." Oswald held up a hand, "I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt Martin. I don't blame you for that. I don't really blame you at all..."

Oswald trailed off, turning away from him, but Edward knew there was more. He waited silently as Oswald began fixing the tea. A kettle was filled. The water was set to boil. Oswald drummed his fingers against the countertop, back still turned. Edward fidgeted. Finally, Oswald spoke up.

"I thought I could do this with you. I wanted to be better than I was in the past and put you first this time. But..." Oswald's voice broke, "It hurts too badly, Eddie, I-I can't. This isn't your fault, but he might have..."

"I might have killed him." Edward finished somberly.

Oswald took in a sharp breath, straightened his shoulders, and turned to face him once more. Edward could see that Oswald had gathered together all his resolve to finish what he had to say. Cold steel in his eyes. 

"I can't do this if you can't trust me. I do love you. I believe you now feel the same." Oswald nodded at the flowers still clutched in Edward's hand, "But this isn't just about us. I want to do everything I can to take care of you, but I have our son to protect as well. So tell me, Edward... can you trust me?"

Edward swallowed.

That was the big question now, wasn't it? As if his life were not already full of questions he didn't know how to answer. Could he trust Oswald? Somehow without even explaining himself, Oswald had already seen to the root of Edward's problem. Already figured out why he had nearly strangled their son to death. He had still doubted Oswald. Despite the feelings he now accepted, despite the desire to get close to Oswald, a part of him still believed the man would betray him. And those doubts had nearly cost them both.

Oswald was right to demand an answer from him.

But trust was something built. It took time and patience. It was built on history and understanding. All resources Edward simply did not have at his disposal. And his ability to trust was so badly damaged. If he were to be honest with Oswald, and he knew he must, there could only be one answer.

"I don't know."

Oswald's steely gaze hardened.

Edward continued before he could say a word, "I don't know, but I've decided that I want to. I want to rebuild what we had together. I came here today with that intention before I messed it all up. I'd hoped, well, I'd hoped to take you on a date. Maybe talk. Get to know you again. I've decided I want to be with you, Oswald. And I am trying, _really_ trying."

Oswald softened at that. 

"I suppose I've made a mess of things too. I... I should have told you sooner" Oswald sighed, "I was worried it might be too much too soon. But I didn't want you to find out this way. I know you never wanted to be a father." 

They stood awkwardly, silently, eyes averted. Edward wasn't sure what to say to that. The kettle whistled. Oswald turned to attend to it and Edward was grateful for the distraction. It gave his mind time to clear, and as it did, his curiosity piqued.

"So is he...?"

"Biologically yours? No." Oswald shook his head, pouring steaming liquid into a set of delicate teacups.

Three teacups, Edward noted.

"Then he's yours?" Edward asked, barely stifling the jealous pang at the thought of Oswald being intimate with someone else.

"No. He's adopted."

It shouldn't matter, but Edward felt relieved all the same.

"I adopted him." Oswald continued telling him, "Before we were married, actually, before we were even allies again, I chose to become Martin's legal guardian. In the beginning, I sent him away for his own safety. No one was ever supposed to know about him. See, I never really intended to fill the role of a father. I just meant to take care of him from a distance and it was easier if I had legal custody." 

"Sounds like what a good parent would do if you ask me." Edward commented, "What changed?"

Oswald smiled, "I couldn't stay away. As you know, I'm greedy that way. Selfish. I can't stand to be parted for too long from those I care about."

"So... adopting was your idea. You chose him." Edward thought aloud, setting his lilies aside.

Edward didn't say it to blame Oswald. He was just trying to piece things together. That it was Oswald's idea, not his own. It made sense. Oswald was the sentimental sort and he'd had a good relationship with his parents even if it wasn't conventional. The piece that didn't fit was Edward himself. He wondered how it was he found himself living the life of a man who had made all the choices he swore he never would. He would never love Oswald. He would never be a father. And yet here he was. Although baffled, Edward felt relief to find he was no longer opposed to either of those realities. Merely curious to understand and wishing even more that he had access to the memories that could explain it.

"You know, you chose him too." Oswald said after the brief silence.

"How do you mean?" Edward quirked a brow.

"Well, I was his parent and you were my partner, but I never pressured you to feel like you had to share the burden of parenthood with me." Oswald bit his lip, looking a little anxious, "I know about your childhood, Eddie. I knew that the thought of raising a child it... it scared you." 

Then his expression softened, "But like me, you just couldn't resist Martin's charm. He's such a sweet boy and clever just like you. In time, we became a true family and you adopted him too."

"Can I meet him? I mean, again. If he wants to that is after I, um..." Edward mumbled. 

"Martin knows your condition, and besides, he adores you. I'm sure you're already forgiven." Oswald reassured, taking up the tea tray he'd prepared and leading the way back to the bedroom.

Edward nodded a little uncertainly and trailed after him.

_Who am I?_

The answer was more important than ever. There was too much at stake to leave it an enigma. But he hadn't been only an enigma in a long time. And who better to find answers to the mysteries at hand than the Riddler? He'd found a new resolve. Edward would figure out what had happened to his memories and those of the other victims. He would find out who was behind it all. And more than anything, he would protect this family he finally fit into where he didn't have to be more than himself. Someone had tried to take that away from him and they weren't going to get away with it.


End file.
